Paradox: A Rangers Through Time Story
by Lord-of-Dragons2007
Summary: AU: What happens when Mesogog's latest plan to get rid of the rangers does not go exactly as planed? TommyXKim ConnerXKira
1. Chapter 1: The Old Flame

**Paradox: A Rangers Through Time Story**

**By ****Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N: **I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on, this is my first try so please play nice kids. Enjoy.

Summary: AU set around the time Kira helps Tommy go through his old stuff, but what happens when Mesogog's latest plan to destroy the rangers does not go quite according to plan? AU part is that Tommy is not stuck in ranger form and Trent is not the evil white ranger. Kim x Tommy, Kira x Conner

It was any typical Saturday morning in Reefside as Kira Ford and Dr. O were busy down in his basement/ranger command center, going through boxes of Dr. O's old stuff. Everything from old high school notes to old red shirts and other odds and end of his life.

Dr. O turned to Kira "Hey Kira, thanks again for helping go though all my old stuff and helping get organized." Dr. O said,

"No, problem." Came Kira's reply,

Looking though an old green binder of Dr. O's she noticed that it was some of his old high school science notes.

"Hey Dr. O, where do you want this to go?" she asked as she handed him the binder, he flipped though a few pages and remembered what was in the binder.

"You can trash it, its just old notes from high school I don't need them anymore." He said while handing her back the binder.

"Wow, why do you still old high school science notes?" Kira asked,

"I though I might need them, I'm a pack rat like that." He defended,

As Kira finished with the box she was working on and was going to pick up a large shoebox, when she lifted it up the contents fell out as the box was upside down.

"Oh, sorry Dr. O. I didn't know the box was upside down" Kira apologized,

"Its ok, just be careful ok some of these things are breakable." Dr. O replied over his shoulder.

What fell out were old pictures of a young man with long hair tied back into a pony tail hugging a short young woman with shoulder length auburn hair, old movie tickets, and finally a letter addressed to 'Tommy Oliver' with a return address in Florida. As she started reading though the letter her mouth dropped open and she broke into a blush when she realized, it was a break up letter.

"Hey, . . . Dr. O?" Kira asked uncertainly,

"Yeah Kira?" came his reply as he turned around,

He noticed the look on her face and then noticed what fell moments ago.

"Whoa, Dr. O I am so sorry, I mean-" Kira said

"Its ok it was along time ago I already forgot about it" Dr. O said cutting her off, he smiled as he had finished trying and reassure her, but true be told to this day he still hurts as much as he did the day he received that accursed letter.

"Hello? . . . Dr. O?. . . anyone home?" Kira asked as she waved her hand in front of Dr. O's dazed face

"Huh? What's up Kira?" Dr. O responded snapping out of his daydream,

"Who is she?" asked Kira,

"Her name is Kimberly Ann Hart, and she was the first pink ranger and my first girlfriend." Dr. O explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember her from the video" Kira replied with a little chipper tone,

"Yeah, originally my first draft of the video had nothing but her in it, and then the other ranger teams told me to get over it, that the video is about them not her." Dr. O replied turning a slight shade of red when Kira let out a light giggle.

"Hey we were THE first ranger couple." Dr. O defended

"Ok, dropping it." She replied while playfully throwing up her hands with a smile on her face,

"So what do you want me to do with the rest of this stuff?" Kira asked as she started to pick up the contents of the box,

"umm. . .better yet let me take care of this." Dr. O said as he slowly stated to pick up the scattered mementos of his old flame.

"Dr. O, I know you said your personal life is off limits but, but if you don't mind me asking; what happened to you two that made you guys break up, I mean you two look so happy in the photos." Asked Kira,

"It's a long story." Dr. O said as he let out a sigh of discomfort,

"I've got time." Kira replied.

"Ok, like I said me and her where apart of the first ranger team. And like you saw in the photos we where very happy together, in fights we could always find each other and complement each other's style; the others on the team would say that there was no better tag team than me and her. Anyway she was into gymnastics got invited by some big gymnastics coach to help her train for the pan global games, but she had to move to Florida where his gym was. So after some coaxing from the team and I she decided to accept his offer and she passed her power coin to Katherine Hillard who was her successor to the pink mighty morphin ranger powers. Of course we tried the long distance relationship thing for a while, we would go see each other when we could and mail each other letters and stuff, but as always the long distance thing doesn't work out too well. So after about a few months I get that letter ending the power ranger couple." he finished explaining to his student and teammate.

"Oh, how sad, I'm sorry Dr. O." Kira said as she walked over to him and gave him a comforting hug.

"Its alright, like I said its ancient history." he said

"Kinda like you and your lectures?" Kira asked trying to lighten the mood

"Ha ha very funny, just for that I'm giving a pop quiz on Monday." Dr. O replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh come on Dr. O, I was just kidding." Kira replied with a bit of a whiney pout,

"Oh well, should have thought about that before you decided to make fun of me." He said with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"Lets just finish this last stack and we'll call it a day, what do you say?" he asked

"Yeah, sure sounds great, I could use the extra time to study for the new pop quiz on Monday." she replied.

In reality Dr. O had no intention of giving a pop quiz on Monday, he just wanted to get back a Kira for the ancient history joke.

(One Hour Later)

"Wow Dr. O, you sure know how to pack it in don't you?" Kira said as she was stretching out her back,

"What can I say? Its who I am" Dr. O replied, "Thanks again for your help Kira." He said as he turned toward Kira,

"Anytime Dr. O" she replied,

"So I'll see you later at my gig tonight?" Kira asked,

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Kira." Dr. O said leading her out of the base.

(The Mysterious Island Lair)

"The never-ending failures from you two is getting . . . old." Mesogog hissed at his henchmen who hung their head in disgrace,

"We are sorry my lord but-" Zeltrax started,

"Sorry doesn't bring back the white dino gem, sorry doesn't defeat the rangers now does it?" Mesogog said as he cut off what would have been a pitiful excuse for failing to execute the will of his master.

"My lord, I know that we've had some . . .misfortunes when I comes to dino gems and rangers, but I think I have a plan to get rid of the rangers once and for all." Elsa said in a hopeful tone.

"Really now, do explain." Mesogog replied with peak interest in his henchman's idea.

"Well here's what we do." Elsa began.

A/N: Hope you guys like the first chapter. Please review so I can get some input from you guys, and any ideas about the story would be greatly welcomed. Thank You.


	2. What Triumphant Dreams May Come

**Paradox: A Rangers Through Time Story**

**By ****Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N: **I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on, this is my first try so please play nice kids. Enjoy.

**A/N: **I'm not sure if anyone else had this problem of logging in but I would have had the second chapter up on Sunday. I would at this time like to give credit to my friend who has been kind enough to proofread my chapters, he is not on the site but I'll call him TheMusicManM, when the proofread version is available I will post over this chapter with the revisions. Enough on with the story!

(Cyber Café)

Conner and Ethan where sitting at the bar of the busy cyber café talking about the previous school week while Trent was busy taking orders from the customers and Hayley filling the orders and taking the money,

"Man I can't believe that I have a 5 page paper due in econ, man Mrs. Skipworth is cold-blooded." Groaned Conner,

"Well, of course she would mad at you dude, you fell asleep for the third time this week and you were snoring." Replied Ethan,

"Oh come on dude I wasn't EVEN snoring . . . hey wait." Conner admitted sheepishly as Ethan let out a stifled laugh.

"So how far along are you on the paper?" asked Ethan while containing his laughter,

"Well I got through a page and a half last night." Conner replied

"Hey that's not too bad." Replied Ethan,

"Yeah I know, hey where's Kira today?" asked Conner showing peeked interest in his question,

"Uh, I think she said something about helping Dr. O with organizing his old stuff." Ethan replied,

just as Ethan answered Conner's question Kira came up behind the guys and caught them off guard,

"Hey guys" Kira said very enthusiastically,

"Kira!" both teens said in unison,

"Hey I got some bad news, Dr. O is giving us a pop quiz on Monday." Kira finished with a bummed tone in her voice,

"Oh man, that's even more that I have to worry about now." Conner said hysterically,

"Well there goes my weekend of breaking in a new game." Ethan said,

"Kira, what did you do to make Dr. O so mad to give us a pop quiz?" Conner asked,

"Nothing I just made an old joke." Kira said innocently, both boys let out an exasperated groan at Kira's explanation.

"Well if that's the case then we're all dead." Said Conner,

"Yeah, we'd better have a better chance at taking out Mesogog than passing that quiz." Said Ethan,

"Well I hope Mesogog doesn't attack this weekend cuz I'm in way over my head." Said Conner in a hopeful tone,

"I don't know about you guys but I have to get ready for my gig tonight, see you guys tonight." Said Kira as she turned to leave.

(Tommy Oliver's privet study)

After Kira left Dr. O grabbed the box that held the mementos from his time with Kimberly, the look of hurt and regret filled his eyes. The "Legendary" Tommy Oliver was over came with the look of a heartbroken kid who lost his dog to old age. (Watermarked images in the background start) as Tommy looked at a picture of him hugging Kim from behind and her laughing, images of when Tommy asked Kim out for the first time, the time when he caught Kim after she fainted when she found out he was the "Mysterious" white ranger, the time when she was captured by Zedd and had her life-force drained, when she left for Florida to train for the Pan Global Games, and finally when he received "the letter".(end background images) snapping back to reality as he felt a single tear run down his face, leaving his desolate, tear welling eye. Tommy's way of cooping was for him to work out and practice his karate; in a way it helped him to quiet his mind. As he was about to go to the gym he heard a siren go off in his lab and he knew instantly what was happening, he had to collect his thoughts and focus his attention to the current battle at hand and contact his teammates. He held his communicator to his mouth,

"Conner guys come in." Dr. O said,

"We read you Dr. O, go ahead." Replied Conner,

"Looks like Mesogog sent down one of his little experiments, we need to take care of it." Dr. O said

"Ok, we're on it; see you there." Said Conner,

And with that Dr. O got into his morphing stance.

"Dino-Thunder Power Up, Ha."

(Outside the Cyber Café)

"Ok, we're on it; see you there." Said Conner,

With that the four teens got into their stance,

"Ready?" asked Conner,

"Ready" replied the three other teens,

"Dino-Thunder Power Up, Ha." All four called out.

(The Frank's Gym, Reefside)

A petite brunette haired woman walked in the gym wearing a pink tank top and a black leotard, she headed toward the balance bar to work out a routine for nothing but the benefit of keeping her Olympic gold medalist figure in shape. As she worked out her complex routine in the gym she unknowingly gathered the attention of everyone in the building, when she jumped of the beam for the end of her routine she was startled by the sudden applause she had received. Playing into the applause the took a graceful bow as the applause subsided, now heading over to the juice bar to get quick drink; the man behind the counter had the TV on when a special breaking news bulletin came across the screen warning the residents of Reefside that they were under another monster attack, for some reason the woman couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu from her old high school days. Then out of nowhere five rangers appeared to defend the city, as she watched the live report go on she couldn't help but notice that the black ranger's fighting style was strangely familiar to her but he couldn't place her finger on it. She thought and pondered about it for a while until the black ranger did a triple roundhouse kick, then it hit her like a semi-truck, she knew who the black ranger was.

"No, it can't be. Could it?" she asked out loud,

"Is there a problem lady?" asked the bartender,

"What, oh no, just though I saw someone" she said as she trailed off,

'wow small world, if he cant give this up then I've still got a chance its not too late for me' she thought.

"Do you have a phone book back there?" she asked the bartender,

"Yeah sure." He replied as he handed her the book,

'I've got to find him.' She thought as she went flipping though the book.

(Downtown Reefside)

All five rangers where sent flying to the ground hard as a failed attack with their saber-max swords backfired on them,

"Uh, Dr. O any other ideas?" asked Ethan,

"Yeah we're getting our butts handed to us." Remarked Conner,

"I know guys he's stronger than he looks." Replied Dr. O,

"Giving up so soon rangers? Anymore of this and you'll become extinct." Said the terror-dragon rex, a monster who had the body of a dragon with spikes all over its back, and two monstrous swirled horns on both sides of its head; its body is all black with streaks of green running trough it, and its weapon of choice is a sword that is similar to Dr. O' brachio-sword but it has a wider frame to it and its hilt is in the form of a horned-dragon's tail.

"He's right, Conner I think its time to go Triassic." Kira said looking from the monster to Conner,

"Shield of Triumph!" Conner called out as the Shield of Triumph materialized into existence, then Kira and Ethan made their power contributions to the shield; which allowed Conner to tap into a new level of power,

"Ok creepy this ends now, Shield of Triumph!" Conner called out as he and the terror-dragon rex disappeared into another dimension where the final moments of this battle would take place.

(Shield of Triumph Dimension)

The Shield of Triumph Dimension is a perilous world with a warped, twisted, distorted reality where anything can and will happen; the monster came spinning down onto a lonely floating square area and landed hard on the surface while Conner now in Triassic Ranger mode gracefully landed on the plane with a flare about him.

"oww, my aching gizzards, where are we?" the monster asked as he slowly rose up where he was standing,

"This ends now, Shield of Triumph!" Conner called out as a large sword blade came up from the middle of the shield as Conner dashed at the monster with light speed.

(Back in reality)

Suddenly Conner appeared behind the monster kneeling with his right are extended back like he had just finished a devastating sword attack while the monster behind him slowly fell away from him on its face and as soon as the monster landed it exploded into a large fireball.

(The Mysterious Island Lair)

"I see that the first step in the plan was a total success." Mesogog hissed at his henchmen,

"Yes my lord they took the bait hook, line, and sinker. Its only a matter of time now." Answered Elsa, much to Zeltrax's jealousy because he was in the background while Elsa got the attention of their master.

"I guess you two aren't completely incompetent after all." Mesogog hissed in approval of the recent success of the plan.

"When can we begin phase II of the plan?" asked Mesogog,

"Patients my lord we still have yet to find the proper power source for the device yet, but I have a good idea where I can find it; but first I have to pay a certain someone a visit to do recon." Said Elsa,

"Make it fast Elsa, before I lose my interest in this plan." Hissed Mesogog,

"Don't worry my lord the rangers will be gone in no time." Elsa replied with an insidious grin on her face,

"So tell me about this power source and who has it." Mesogog inquired,

"well, he's been in this game for a while now, and he's been the strongest leader that any team of rangers has ever had." Said Elsa.

(The Cyber Café)

The Cyber Café was full for Kira's performance, and as always Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Dr. O sat in the front most table waiting to hear their friend and fellow teammate play her set. Just as the group of rangers sat down, the woman from the gym appeared not sure what was going on as she made her way to the bar to get a smoothie,

"Welcome to the Cyber Café what can I get you?" asked Hayley,

"um, let he have a straw-berry smoothie please." The woman replied, "you sure are busy tonight aren't you?" asked the woman

"yeah its because we an up and coming musical performer who performs here every few weeks." Hayley explained as she handed her the smoothie,

"if you excuse me I have to announce her before the crowd starts getting restless." Said Haley as she made her way to the stage.

"As always the Cyber Café is proud to present Kira Ford and her band." Hayley announced

"Thank you Hayley, wow a lot more people this week; anyway as Hayley said I'm Kira Ford and this is my band, I hope you guys are ready for a good show." Kira said as she started a riff on her guitar,

(Twenty-five minuets later)

As she finished the last number with a big musical power cord,

"Thank you guys, you were a great crowd and remember to thank Haley also because without her I wouldn't have a place to play my music. Good Night." Kira said,

As she walked off the stage the crowd was going crazy

"ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE!" the electrified crowd chanted,

She couldn't resist the reaction to the crowd and walked up on stage and took the microphone.

"Ok guys, one more song." She said, and the whole room erupted into cheers,

"This last song is an old song, but a good song that I think is a good representation of me and my friends" Kira announced while looking at her friends; who at the mention of this the three teens looked at each other wondering what she was talking about while Dr. O had a content look on his face because he helped Kira pick out the song that she was talking about.

**FLASHBACK**

Kira and Dr. O where in the middle of cleaning up the basement/ command center,

"Hey Dr. O?" asked Kira,

"Yeah Kira, whats up?" Dr. O responded,

"I need some help picking out a song for my set tonight, I think I might be short a song; can you help me?" asked Kira,

"Sure . . . I know why don't you sing Riders On The Storm?" Dr. O suggested,

"Riders on the what?" asked Kira confused,

"Riders On The Storm, it's a song that Creed did back in the day; I think its perfect for you" Dr. O said,

"Ok, do you have the song so I can listen to it?" Kira inquired,

"Yeah sure." Dr. O said as he made his way over to the main computer and fired up iTunes and searched for the song, when he found it he played the song for Kira to hear.

**END FLASHBACK**

After a few moments of Kira and the band playing intro riff of the song Kira started to sing,

_Riders on the storm._

_Riders on the storm._

_Into this house we're born_

_Into this world we're thrown_

_Like a dog without a bone_

_An actor out on loan._

_Riders on the storm._

_There's a killer on the road._

_His brain is squirming like a toad._

_Take a long holiday_

_Let your children play._

_If you give this man a ride_

_Sweet family will die._

_Killer on the road._

_Yeah._

_Yeah!_

_Girl, you gotta love your man._

_Girl, you gotta love your man._

_Take him by the hand_

_Make him understand_

_The world on you depends._

_Our life will never end._

_You gotta love your man._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Riders on the storm._

_Riders on the storm_

_Into this house we're born_

_Into this world we're thrown_

_Like a dog without a bone_

_An actor out on loan._

_Riders on the storm._

_Riders on the storm._

_Riders on the storm._

_Riders on the storm._

_Riders on the storm._

_Yeah!_

_Riders on the storm._

_We're riders on the storm._

_Storm, storm_

_We're riding on the storm_

_Yeah!_

_Riders on_

_Yeah!_

_Yeah! _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Riders on the storm_

As Kira and band finished the song the crowd was ecstatic over the performance,

"Ok guys that my set and the end of the show, you guys where great; see you next time." Kira said

After she set the microphone down she made her way over to her friends to chat with them,

"Hey guys, what did you think about the performance?" asked Kira,

"It was great, cant you hear the crowd still going crazy about it?" Conner said,

"Yeah Kira, you smashed the performance tonight." Ethan said while Trent nodded,

"Thanks again for helping pick the song Dr. O, for an old fossil you know your stuff." Kira said with a smile on her face, while the others gave her the death glare

"Sure Kira anytime, and as for the fossil joke do you want to make it two pop quizzes this week?" asked Dr. O with a grin on his face,

"No, sorry, please don't do that to us." Kira begged,

"Well . . . just this one time I'll forgive you, but first quiz still stands." Dr. O said with an even larger grin on his face.

"Aw man." All four teens groaned at Dr. O's response.

A few hours later Hayley announced that I was closing time and that everyone had to go,

"well you guys better get going, wouldn't want your parents to be worried about you." Dr O said as he walked with is students out the door,

"You heading home too Dr. O?" asked Ethan,

"Yeah might as well I do have a quiz to right up." Said Dr. O with a chuckle in his voice,

"ok, ok, ok, no more old jokes." Said Kira,

"alright, night guys." Dr. O bid his students,

"night Dr. O" the four teens said as all five rangers parted ways for home.

(in a split-screen all five rangers simultaneously crawl into bed and begin having dreams of things that go bump in the night.)

**KIRA'S DREAM:**

Random images of a dark circular room with a globe at one end and a large blue tube at the other end, images of Dr O wearing a green suit, a white suit, a red suit, and then a black suit but she couldn't tell if it was a ranger suit or not. On top of those images were ones of a mystery city under attack, and images of a staff with a large 'Z' at the end; images of a rip in the sky growing by the second as thing start to disappear, and finally the last image that jarred from her all but peaceful sleep was an image of Conner unconscious on the ground at the mercy of a winged monkey in gold armor. At this final image she bolted upright in bed with large cold beads of sweat all over her body

"ok, wow, I've got to stop with the hot cheetos before bed." Kira said as she lay back down.

**CONNER'S DREAM:**

Conner's dream for some reason was just a bunch of random thoughts; thoughts of abandonment, thoughts of having to morph but being able to, thoughts of confusion of who where the villains he was up against, and finally as if someone had turned on the TV Conner had an image of Kira lying lifeless on a table in front of a large blue tube. As this image and thought crossed his mind he rolled over in sleep and rolled out of bed and fell hard on the cold wooden floor.

"oof, ok no more hot cheetos before bed." Conner said holding his sides, after he picked himself back up he got back in be and was fast asleep again in a matter of moments.

**ETHAN'S DREAM:**

Ethan's dream was like something out of a highlight reel of the power ranger teams throughout time, but the highlights were from the first power ranger team. Every fist to fist fight, every zord fight, and every defeat that the first team suffered; but it was weird because the last fight which ended in a loss Ethan felt like he was there and what was even stranger is that Conner, Kira, and Trent were there, but yet Dr. O was no where to be found. Ethan woke up calmly and made his way to the bathroom as he came back and layback down, and thought 'man Dr. O has us taking this ranger this way too seriously.'

**TRENT'S DREAM:**

Trent had visions of being in a castle on the moon ruled by a man with a silver staff with a large 'Z' on it and a woman who was a sorceress with help from their henchmen which included a winged monkey in gold armor and a walking skeleton warrior and for some reason what looked like a green power ranger? How could that be possible but then again he was evil so in a way it made sense, but then suddenly the whole area went blank as if time and space were suddenly destroyed in an instant. As Trent's mind wondered through obliterated reality he remained asleep.

**DR. O'S DREAM:**

Tommy was in fight with Goldar as he came to his friend's rescue, when he had dished enough damage to Goldar to make him retreat back to the moon palace the other rangers came to his side,

"Hey bro, thanks for your help but, what's up with the new outfit?" asked the Red Ranger, Jason Scott asked,

"Jace, what are you talking about I'm the green . . ." Tommy trailed off as he noticed he wasn't wearing the green ranger suit but rather a mesh of the green, white, red, and finally black ranger outfits then he noticed there were two red rangers, two blue rangers, two yellow rangers, and one white ranger,

"Conner? Kira? Ethan? Trent?" Tommy asked hoping he was imagining it,

"Yeah, Dr. O." the four teens said in unison, then he heard it clear as day; a deep all knowing voice,

"TOMMY, THE FABERIC OF TIME AND SPACE IS IN DANGER, ONLY YOU AND ONE OTHER CAN SAVE THE UNIVERSE FROM A HORRIBLE FATE. GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." The voice said

And at this Dr. O bolted up in bed in disbelieve as if he had seen a ghost.

"Did I really just hear that? No. is it even possible?" at this Dr. O went down into his basement/command center to see if there are any abnormalities in the morphing grid or anywhere else.


	3. Can You Spare A Coin?

**Paradox: A Rangers Through Time Story**

**By ****Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N: **I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on, this is my first try so please play nice kids. Enjoy.

Sunday was a pretty uneventful day as the four teens were physically dragging trough the day because of the lack of sleep, trying to study for the quiz that their teacher was preparing for them. Even Dr. O was having a hard time concentrating on writing the quiz as his attention was very clearly divided between his work, his dream, and the clear fatigue that has been with him since he heard 'the voice' and began working on the main computer in his basement/command center.

As the day wore on it became clear to Dr. O that there was no disturbance in the morphing grid nor anywhere else, so with the information that was generated from the computer he let out a sigh of relief and chalked up the dream and unshakeable feeling like a large battle was coming to just working too hard at school and being a ranger teammate/mentor to his students. Having felt at ease Dr. O finished up on the quiz he was going to give to his class tomorrow and decided to go to bed early, meanwhile his four ranger teammates where busy cramming worried about the impending quiz thanks to Kira's playful mood with Dr. O as she helped him out the previous day.

(Monday Morning, Reefside High)

As the students of Reefside high where in class chatting away unknowingly that their teacher was about to surprise them with a quiz, while the four rangers furiously flipped through pages of their science book for the quiz,

"Ok everyone lets take our seats, we're going to start out this week with a pop quiz." Dr. O announced as the whole class let out an anxious groan,

"So lets clear off the desks and get started." Dr. O commanded,

As the students complied Dr. O started to hand out the quizzes, Conner was clearly struggling to get through the quiz but Ethan, Trent, and Kira were getting though a little bit better than Conner was. Ten minuets later Dr. O called for the quiz, as he picked up the last stack of quizzes he began his lecture.

"Ok, who can tell me when the Triassic period started?"

The rest of the class went routinely enough until the bell rang signaling the end of class,

"Ok class that enough for today but don't forget to read chapter 9 and answer the questions on page 91 for next class." Dr. O said as the students gathered up their things to leave. The rest of the day went pretty uneventful until after school,

"Dr. Oliver, I need to have a word with you." Said principal Randall,

"Uh, sure what on your mind principal Randall?" came Dr. O's replied as he stopped gathering up his things to call it a day.

"I've heard that you have quite the collection of artifacts, could I see them?" Randall asked with a hopeful tone to her voice,

"Um, I don't know-"Dr. O started,

"Please Dr. Oliver, I would love to know what you have hidden away in your private collection." She said,

"Well, ok you can follow me to my house." Dr. O finally said giving in to his boss' request,

"Great I cant wait" she said with a mischievous grin on her face as they walked out of the room and turned the corner, at the moment they turned the corner the woman from the gym had turned the opposite corner looking very nervous about meeting Dr. Oliver. When she reached the science lab and tried to turn the handle, she couldn't because it was locked, she then look around though the window in the door and noticed that it was empty meaning that she had just missed him.

"Damm it, looks like I just missed him I'll have to try his house." She said out loud.

(Dr. Oliver's residence, outskirts of Reefside)

"And this piece I found on my doctoral internship with Anton Mercer." Dr. O said as he held up a little rock with a tiny fossilized fish in it,

"What's in here?" Randall asked as she lifted the lid of a miniature Ark of the Convent to reveal the thought lost Dragon Power Coin,

"Don't lift it." Dr. O said as he slammed the lid back down on the box,

"Whoa, what did I do?" she asked backing away with her hands up,

"Nothing it's just some of these artifacts are sensitive to the air." Dr. O said as a cover as to why he had freaked out when Randall opened the box that contained his old power coin.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know." Randall apologized,

"Its ok, you couldn't have known." He said, when all of a sudden he noticed a Tyrano-drone lurking outside though the window,

"Oh my god" Dr. O said as he tried to sound surprised,

"What? What's wrong?" she asked as she noticed the worried expression on Dr. O's face,

"Its those things that have been attacking the city." Dr. O explained,

"We got to get away." Randall said worried,

"Yeah I'll hold them off while you get to safety." He said as his strength returned,

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked,

"Yeah when I was younger I use to compete in marshal arts competitions all the time, it's like riding a bike." He said,

"Even so, you're not a young teenager anymore." Randall said, he then looked at her with a look of anger and thought,

"_Why is my age such a big deal to everyone, I mean I'm not that old."_

"Now go." He said as he ran out the door to take out the Tyrano-drones in his front yard, but there was a lot more there then he had though. He thought about morphing but decided he couldn't risk Randall finding out about his 'extracurricular activities' so he had no choice but fight them with out his powers. For every one drone he took town two more would take its place, it was becoming too much for him as the large group was beginning to surround him. Then he saw something that reassured him that it was not as bad as it looked, a white and black streak ran through the drones and cased sparks to fly as it ran by them, when the streak was no longer visible the white dino-thunder ranger was visible kneeling down with the phased Tyrano-drones behind him as the drones slowly fell down around Dr. O,

"Wow, that was amazing thank you helping me **White Ranger.**" Dr. O said as he quickly approached the ranger to make sure he wouldn't spill the beans on their secret,

"What are you talking about-" Trent asked,

"Principal Randall was here when they attacked and I don't know if she is still here." Dr. O explained in a hushed volume so only Trent could hear,

"What are you talking about, no one is here besides you, me, and the scraps of the drones." Trent responded,

"Oh, then she must have gotten to safety then." Dr. O said,

"POWER DOWN!" Trent called out to demorph just as a pink Pontiac Firebird drove up and the one person that Dr. Oliver never expected to see got out of the car.

(Conner's car)

Conner sat in his car on his way home from a long day at school, but he couldn't shake the image of Kira laying lifeless in a dark room with a blue tube in front of her. It was a feeling of helplessness, like something big was about to go down and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop it; like the events in his dream was inevitable. When he got home he got out of his car and went inside and went straight for his room to continue his line of thought until, he stepped on a small bag of half eaten cheetos. As he sat down at his desk with his backpack and got out his math book to start on his homework when he looked up and saw a picture of him and the others on the team, he himself was behind Kira hugging her waist as they both smiled with a warm glow. At that he felt something inside of him grow,

"I have to make sure that dream never comes to pass, I need to fight harder to make sure that no one on this team get hurt; even if it means that I have to make the ultimate sacrifice." Conner said sounding like a true blue red ranger, but deep down inside he had to admit to himself that he was crazy for Kira.

(Kira's room)

Kira was working to keep her concentration on her book report for her English class, when she suddenly stopped and threw her pencil down on the paper and leaned back in her chair to try and clear her head. The dream she had about Conner dieing at the hands of some freaky monkey was too much for her to bear, she was going crazy trying to figure out what her dream meant but then she had an idea of who to ask,

"Hey mom, I'm going to Hayley's for a while" Kira called out to her mother,

"Ok honey just be back in time for dinner, its taco night." Mrs. Ford replied,

Kira needed to talk to someone knowledgeable to get their take on her dream, and make sure she wasn't losing it.

(Mysterious Island Lair)

Elsa returned to the lab on the hidden fortress through an invisa-portal with a rather triumphant grin on her face,

"What are you so happy about?" asked Zeltrax with a clearly jealous tone in his voice,

"Well I so happy because I got the power source that we need for the plan." Elsa replied very smugly as she held up the Dragon Power Coin!

"Elsa, good work recovering the power source needed to power the weapon of the rangers final destruction." Mesogog hissed in approval,

"Thank you my lord, just allow me to make the following changes to the machine to allow it to draw power from the power coin." Elsa replied,

"How long do you need Elsa?" Mesogog asked,

"It should be ready by this time tomorrow." Elsa replied with a look of fear that her answer would set off her master,

"Please proceed, Elsa and alert me when you are done. Oh and Zeltrax help Elsa with anything she may need." Mesogog commanded as his henchmen scurried of to their respective tasks.

(Outside Dr. O's house)

"Hey Tommy, I guess you just cant leave this behind huh?" asked the woman,

"Dr. O, you ok? Who is she?" asked Trent trying to snap his mentor out of his haze,

"Yeah . . . I guess I cant. Trent this is Kimberly Hart the first Pink Ranger and my First Love." Dr. O replied as he fainted.


	4. A Ranger Team On The Edge Of Forever!

**Paradox: A Rangers Through Time Story**

**By ****Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N: **I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on, this is my first try so please play nice kids. Enjoy.

(A hazed, blurred, vision from the point of view of Dr. O)

"Hey Dr. O, wake up." Trent said looking down on him as Dr. O was starting to come to,

(Back to the omniscient view of the world)

As Dr. O become more aware of his surroundings,

"Trent . . .what happened? Where am I?" Dr. O asked,

"Well you were keeping the Tyrano-drones busy for principal Randall to get away to safety, then I showed up and saved you. Then she-"

"Then I showed up and you introduced us . . .sort of and then passed out when it sunk in that I was really in front of you." Kim said coming from behind the couch and cutting Trent off in mid sentence.

"Kim . . .what are you doing here?" Dr. O asked puzzled,

"Well I moved in to town a few days ago, when I noticed how the black ranger was fighting on a news report as the rangers defended the city. Tommy I thought you said that you retired from being a ranger after high school." Kim said sounding annoyed,

"So did I but this had plans of its own." Dr. O said as he lifted his dino gem up, and then noticed Kim looking at him disapprovingly,

"What? What do you want me to say? You know how it is, when the power calls; you have to answer." Dr. O said,

"I know Tommy, but we all hung it up years ago." Kim said,

"Trust me Kim I haven't forgotten that fact but like I said I perfectly content just supervising the team and pretty much being their Zordon." Dr. O defended,

"Zordon?" Trent asked puzzled,

"He was a mentor to us, someone we could turn to when things got hard." Dr. O responded,

"He was like a father to us." Kim finished,

"Well what happened to him? You guys speak so fondly of him but you guys don't talk about him very much." Trent asked,

"He died quite a few years ago, he sacrificed himself to purify the universe from the Alliance of Evil who at the time almost conquered the entire universe." Dr. O explained, as the last word was uttered he the whole room grew cold as a slight shiver went up Dr. O and Kim's spines, the room grew so quite the sound of a pin dropping would hurt because it was so loud.

"Dr. O? Ms. Hart? You guys ok?" Trent asked, finally breaking the silence,

"Call me Kim" Kim responded as she gave Trent a warm smile,

"Kim what are you doing here?" Dr. O asked

"I came to see if it was true, that you're the black ranger." Kim replied,

"Well I can add another color to my assortment." Dr. O replied,

"How have you been?" Kim asked,

"I've been good, what about you? Are you still with him" Dr. O spat back,

" . . . Tommy, there was no other guy per say . . ." Kim replied,

"Then why the letter?" Dr. O asked clearly hurt,

"I didn't want to ruin your life like I had ruined mine." Kim replied timidly,

"Uh maybe I should go, I'll see you tomorrow in class Dr. O bye." Trent said as he quickly sprinted through front door to give his mentor and ex some time alone to work things out,

"Trent wait!" Dr. O called out but it was too late the teen in white was gone,

"Kim what are you talking about, we would follow the other to the ends of the earth." Dr. O replied,

"Tommy do you remember the one time when you came down to celebrate our anniversary? When we had the best night of our lives?" Kim asked very timidly,

"Yeah . . . what about it?" Dr. O asked as a faint glow of what that day meant to him, but then thought about what she was getting at. Then he grew pale,

"Tommy I got pregnant." Kim said looking at the ground,

"What!?" Dr. O asked with mixed emotions of anger, fear, and pain,

"Tommy I know it was wrong for me to hide your child from you, but I had to. If anyone found out about your son and me we would be used as leverage to get you to destroy the rangers." Kim explained while fighting back tears,

"Kim, how could you do this?" Dr. O asked sounding very hurt

"I did it for you, I gave up my life for you." Kim said now crying at the reaction that she had foreseen Dr. O having.

"Kim I want to meet him, what's his name, I want to be apart of his life." Dr. O replied as he came to her and held her as he had done when they were in high school, which comforted her enough to stop crying,

"Kim, tell me all about him." Dr. O said,

"Well he's very much like his father." Kim said with a weak smile as she started to calm down,

(Mysterious Island Lair)

Zeltrax was pacing back and forth in the main lab very deep in thought,

"_I owe my master so much, he gave me new life."_ Zeltrax thought,

"_It should be me executing my master's plan to end the rangers lives, especially Dr. Thomas Oliver. It was because of him that I am now this soulless machine."_ At this last thought Zeltrax grabbed his sword and started to wildly swing it as if to hit an imaginary foe. After a few minuets of working out his frustration he came a startling realization

"_I have to redeem myself in my master's eyes, and to do that I have to find a way to make Elsa fail, but I have to make sure that I don't get caught or allow Dr. Oliver to live."_ Zeltrax then noticed the device on the lab table in the corner and slowly made his way over to it,

"_This is how I will make Elsa fail."_ Zeltrax thought as he started tinkering with the inner mechanics of the machine.

(Hayley's Cyberspace Café)

For a Monday the café was pretty dead for a lack of words, which left Hayley board to tears. There was just about absolutely nothing for her to do, then she saw Kira walk in and just about jumped with joy that she hade someone there to at least keep her company. Then she noticed the troubled look on the girl's face,

"Hey Kira, a penny for your thoughts?" Hayley asked as she came around the counter to hug the troubled girl,

"Well seeing as there isn't anyone around, it all started last night when I had a weird dream. I saw a dark room with computer consoles, a large blue tube at one end and a globe at the other; I saw a city that was being attacked by a monster, for sure it wasn't Reefside; then I saw Conner lying unconscious within an inch of his life at the mercy of a winged monkey in gold armor. And since then I haven't been able to shake the idea of losing Conner, or the feeling that something really big is about to go down." Kira finished,

"Well if it was someone else I would say, 'I think its time to cut back on the junk food' but the room you described is what Tommy told me was the first ranger's command center." Hayley finished,

"So what does this all mean?" Kira asked looking very confused,

"For the first time in my life, I really don't know; it could mean absolutely nothing, or it could mean everything. But one thing is for sure, the fact that your worried about Conner is a slight peek into your subconscious. Deep down you like him don't you?" Hayley said as she smiled at the last point she made,

"WHAT?!" Kira cried out as she blushed, because her thoughts had betrayed her,

"Kira, I graduated from MIT; I'm not stupid, I've watched you around him." Hayley said,

"That's crazy Hayley, what ever gave you that idea?" Kira asked with a chuckle trying to throw Hayley off,

"Ok well for one, for a dream that could mean absolutely nothing you're worried about never seeing him again." Hayley said with a smile as Kira blushed a deeper shade of red,  
"oh come on Hayley, he's my friend; wouldn't it be normal to feel something if I have a dream that shows him almost dead." Kira defended,

"Oh really, well in your dream what was he wearing?" Hayley asked still not fully convinced

"It was a red tank top, faded blue jeans, and his white Nike tennis shoes." Kira said very sure of herself,

"Uhuh, I rest my case." Hayley said as she turned to go back around the counter,

"Look, I may not know all the details . . . yet but what I do know is your crazy about him and even though you don't want to admit it. Deep down in your heart you know he is the one for you." Hayley said looking deep into Kira's eyes as if she was looking deep into the young woman's very soul.

"Hayley thanks for you insight. You know that I value you insight about things like this." Kira said turning to Hayley who had resumed her position behind the counter to continue being board,

"I know Kira, is there anything else you need to get off your chest?" Hayley asked,

"No not at the moment, well I got to go its taco night and I don't want mom to freak out like she did the last time. Oh and Hayley this conversation never happened." Kira replied,

"What conversation this is the first time I've seen you today, take care of yourself and my door is always open to you." Haley said as Kira waked out the door. Not just two minuets later Conner walked in with the same expression on his face that Kira had when she first walked in,

"Um, a penny for your thoughts Conner?" Hayley asked as a sudden feeling déjà vu,

"Well since this place is dead, please don't laugh" Conner said,

"Why would I laugh Conner? If its serious I'm sure I can help you out." Hayley said sympathetically,

"Ok well it all started last night when I had a really weird dream, there were no images just feelings; of abandonment, helplessness, confusion, and intense pain. Then out of no where an image of Kira appeared lifeless on some sort of exam table in the middle of a room with computer consoles and a large blue tube with a floating head in it. And since then I cant shake this feeling of that I have to step up to be more a leader and make sure that no one on the team is taken or killed even if it means making the ultimate sacrifice. Do you have any idea what this could mean?" Conner finished as a cold shiver went up his spine,

"If it was anyone else I would say 'lay off the junk food' but the image you saw was what sounds like the rangers first command center." Hayley finished as she was playing out the same conversation she had moments ago with Kira but with Conner,

"So what does this all mean?" Conner asked,

"For the second time in my life and today I don't know; it could mean nothing or it could mean everything. But one thing is for sure your concern for Kira is a peek into your subconscious, deep down inside you like Kira." Hayley speculated,

"WHAT!" Conner yelled freaking out,

"Conner I graduated from MIT, I'm not stupid. I've seen you around her." Hayley said,

"Hayley, come on me, Kira what ever gave you that crazy idea, you're crazy." Conner said hoping that his charm would work on Hayley so she could drop the line of questioning,

"Well Conner for a dream that could mean absolutely nothing your worried about losing Kira." Hayley replied,

"Kira is like a little sister to me. Of course I care about her." Conner defended,

"Ok if that's the case that what was she wearing in her dream?" Hayley asked,

"A yellow tee shirt with a black fishnet shirt thing over it, her hair was in pig-tails, blue jeans, and black and yellow converse shoes." Conner answered triumphantly,

"Aha . . .got you, I rest my case." Hayley replied, as Conner cursed himself. His thoughts had betrayed him,

"Look Conner I may not know all the details . . .yet but what I do know is that your crazy about her, and deep down in your heart you know she is the one for you." Hayley said looking deep into the young man's eyes almost as if she was looking hard into his very soul.

"Thanks for letting me talk this out with you Hayley, you're the smartest person I know. Even though I'm still confused about the dream I feel like something was done." Conner said,

"No problem Conner, you know my door is always open for you." Hayley responded,

"Well I'd better get going it's getting late and I have a lot of homework to do. Hayley this conversation never happened ok." Conner said as he headed toward the door,

"What conversation Conner this is the first time I've seen you today." Hayley said,

"Conner think about what I said, the sooner you tell Kira about your hidden feelings the better off you both will be. Good night." Hayley said as she saw Conner out so she could lock up for the night.

"They're nice kids but what they don't know is that they share a lot in common." Hayley said to herself.

**Next Time of Paradox**

(Dr. O's house)

"Kim I want to meet him, get to know him." Dr. O said,

"Tommy you've already met him." Kim replied looking up into his eyes,

"Where? When? How?" Dr. O asked, as the phone rang.

(Split screen Kira's room left, Conner's room right)

Both are sitting in the same exact position on their respective beds with a serious look on their face, thinking about their conversation with Hayley, they both come to the starling realization.

"Hayley may be right but I can't face it just yet." They both said in unison.

(Hayley's place)

Hayley is on the phone with someone asking if she can come over and run some simulations a main computer,

"Thanks Tommy I know it's a bad time but this could be the only warning we get." Hayley said,

"A warning that I'm praying is wrong." She replied at his question.

(close up on Hale's worried expression, then fade to black)

**Will the Hayley interpret what the ranger's dreams have in common in time to save the team or will they be destroyed by Message's evil plan? Who is Dr. O's Mystery child? And will Kira and Conner come to terms with their feelings for one another? Find out in the next chapter premiering three weeks from this Friday.**

**A/N:** ok well I know this chapter is a little short but I want to have some sense of chapter cliff hangers to keep you guys on the edge of your seats when the chapter ends. I want to thank you guys for positive feedback on the story because it tells me I'm heading in the right direction with the story, if you guys have any ideas, thoughts, comments, story request (please keep them limited to MMPR-PRIS and PRDT) don't hesitate to message or comment on the story thanks guys.

**A/N2:** what ever updates to the story that happen in this coming up week will be last for a while because the week after next I'm going off to the C-USA Conference Tournament for the men's basketball team and will be gone for the week then after that the women's basketball team may go back to the NCAA tournament so needless to say the next update after this coming up week may or may not be consistent. But do not fear I will be writing on road but only on paper and pencil so after all this traveling is done expect an explosion of chapter to be added, thanks for understanding.

**A/N3:** ok so I re-worked the story to be a bit more complicated with the whole Tommy Kim relationship, and I know that it's a bit cliché; but it was the only thing that would fly, so anyway I hope you guys like the re-write and this will count as this weeks first, last and final update for until I'm done traveling around so I left you guys with some nice cliff hangers to enjoy. I also started a new form or discussion thing its called "Paradise Lost Rangers" I encourage anyone and everyone to come and post your ideas on the way the story should go, suggestions or just some simple feedback I will also use it as an update place tell you guys how things are going and there will also be some polls every now and then with relevance to the stories so check back often. I would greatly appreciate your help Lord-of-Dragon2007.


	5. Answers and one Final Premonition

**Paradox: A Rangers Through Time Story**

**By Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N: **I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on, this is my first try so please play nice kids. Enjoy.

**A/N2: **finally I'm done with my travels for now so anyway here is a new long awaited chapter enjoy.

(Dr. O's house)

"Kim I want to meet him." Dr. O said softly while holding Kim to try and calm her down,

"But Tommy, you've already met him." Kim answered as she looked up into her ex's eyes,

"WHAT?! When? Where? How?" Dr. O asked with a puzzled look in his eyes,

"Tommy, your son is-" Kim began just as the phone rang, Dr. O looked up in frustration and defeat. Whoever was calling has the worst timing ever.

"I should probably get that." Dr. O said has he reached over for the phone next to the sofa.

(Split-screen Dr. O left, Hayley right)

"Tommy I need to come over and run some tests on the command center computer." Hayley said with concern in her voice,

"Um, Hayley, does this have to be done right this second?" Dr. O asked,

"I know its late but, I wouldn't ask you unless it wasn't important." Hayley explained,

" . . .Ok, but Hayley you have to let me in on what's going on." Dr. replied,

"I'll fill you in when I get there, bye." Hayley said as she hung up the phone,

(Back to full screen)

"Ok, Kim you were saying." Dr. O said as he turned his attention back to Kim,

" . . . You know Tommy it's getting late, and I have to go." Kim said as she made her way to the front door,

"Kim wait, here take this." Dr. O said as he handed Kim a silver bracelet similar to the ones the Dino-Thunder team wears.

"What is it?" Kim asked as Dr. O placed the bracelet on her wrist

"This is what my current team uses as communicators/morphers, it doesn't have a gem in it but it still functions as a communicator." Dr. O explained,

"Its nice but why? what for?" Kim asked even more confused,

"It's for an emergency, if your attacked or out numbered; the other rangers or myself will come to help you." Dr. O explained,

"Tommy, you of all people should know that I can take care of myself." Kim said sounding rather annoyed,

"I know you can Kim, but can't you just humor the good doctor?" Dr. o replied trying to convince her to use it in case she needed it,

"Fine, good night . . . Handsome." Kim said with a smile as Dr. O felt a soft glow envelop him as Kim called him by her pet name for him,

"Sleep tight . . . Beautiful." Dr. O replied as she walked out into the night toward her car and drove off.

(Hayley's place just after she hung up the phone)

Just as Hayley turned to leave to Dr. O's house, her phone rang,

(Split-screen Hayley left, Trent right)

"Hello?" Hayley answered,

"Hayley, it's Trent; you got a sec?" Trent asked,

"Not particularly why?" Hayley answered,

"I need to talk to you about something." Trent answered with a somber tone in his voice,

"Trent, is this important?" Hayley asked,

"It is to me." Trent answered with a hurt tone in his voice,

"Trent, I'm sorry; I was just worried about something else, I'm heading to Dr. Oliver's house to run some tests and such." Hayley explained,

"Can I come? I really need to talk to someone." Trent asked,

"If your father doesn't mind you being out." Hayley answered,

"It'll be fine he called to say that he's working late and to not wait up for him." Trent answered,

"Alright I'll see you there." Hayley answered, after which she hung up the phone and left for Dr. O's house,

(Back to full screen)

"_If what he wants to talk about what I think he wants to talk about then something really big is about to go down."_ Hayley thought to herself hoping she was wrong, as she pulled out into a busy street.

(Mysterious island lair)

"_I have to have a back-up plan in place, for when Elsa fails, so I can come in and destroy the rangers."_ Zeltrax thought as he walked up to the genorandomizer, and began pulling on the different levers.

Flashes of light, and smoke began to fill the animation chamber; slowly a dark figure appeared within the chamber. The figure seemed to be very animated, running around within the chamber, almost like it was searching for an exit. The room grew cold and dark as a much more sinister presence had come to being in the room. When the doors finally opened a large beast, shrouded in shadows with bright, piercing red eyes appeared, yet the silhouette of the figure seamed oddly familiar as if it had seen many tough battles though out time. Its body was slick and shiny like chrome, the edges of metal plates were colored in red and had twisted Celtic symbols etched into the metal,

"Come forth my beast of destruction." Zeltrax commanded,

The beast did as commanded; DRAGONZORD!? No, its not, but some nightmarish form, a Doppler ganger of sorts,

"Arise my great beast, what is your name?" Zeltrax inquired,

"You may call me Raxx Terror-Dragon Raxx." the beast introduced.

(Slow fade to black)

(Kira's Room)

Kira sat on the chair facing her desk as she continued to struggle to maintain concentration on her schoolwork, still obviously troubled by her dream and her hidden feelings for Conner. Out of frustration she slammed her pencil down on the desk and held her head in her hands,

"_god even after talking with Hayley, I'm even more confused now than when I first went to go talk to her."_ Kira thought as she started to play with her golden locks of hair,

"_What does this mean? Does Conner die trying to save me from whatever that thing was? Is what was in my dream something that could happen? And most of all, do I really like Conner? I mean sure that dumb jock has come a long ways from when we first met but, I mean Conner? Seriously . . .could it really work?"_ Kira thought as her gaze was lost somewhere within her own mind, deciding she was too divided Kira decided to call it a night as she turned off the lights and crawled into bed. As she slowly started to drift of to a somewhat peaceful sleep she held Conner close in her dreams.

(Conner's room)

For Conner, concentrating on schoolwork was a struggle to begin with but, this was different. He was coming to terms with the same feelings that Kira was coming to terms with at this exact moment,

"_Usually Hayley helps to put things into perspective for me or simplify things for me but, all she's done for me is just confuse me even more."_ Conner thought as he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head, as he was lost in his thoughts. When he snapped out of his daze he rubbed his face in frustration, confusion, and stress as he went over what he saw in his dream,

"_I wish I knew what this whole dream thing means, I mean if Kira is in a ranger command center on some sort of exam table then, what happened? Did I fail to protect her? Was she dead or alive? And most importantly, do I really like Kira? I mean I have felt something for her since we met but, she would never go out with a guy like me, and besides I always put my big feet in my mouth around her."_ Conner thought grimly as the idea of him and her would probably never materialize. With that he decided to call it a night as he turned off the lights and went to bed holding Kira close in his dreams.

(Dr. O's house)

Kim had just left Dr. O's house when Trent arrived,

"Hi Dr. O." Trent greeted sheepishly,

"Trent, what are you doing here? Its kinda late don't you think?" Dr. O asked,

"Well I called Haley earlier, and she said that she was coming here." Trent answered,

"What about your dad, does he know you're here?" Dr. O asked,

"No but he's been putting in some long hours at the office so he wont be in for at least another two, three hours." Trent answered as Hayley's car drove up and she got out,

"Tommy, thanks for letting me come over so late." Hayley thanked, before she noticed that Trent was already there,

"Anytime Hayley but, what's up with Trent being here?" Dr. O asked,

"He needed to talk to me about something." Hayley answered,

"You can listen too if you want Dr. O." Trent offered,

"Ok." Dr. O replied as all three made their way down to the command center,

"Hayley, do you mind filling me in on what you're doing?" Dr. O questioned,

"Well Conner and Kira came to me earlier to talk some strange dreams that they had last night, and I have a hunch that what they saw were premonitions of events that have not yet come to pass." Hayley explained as she turned to Trent, who looked like he had seen a ghost,

"That's what you wanted to talk to me about right Trent?" Hayley asked,

"Yeah, so what does this all mean?" Trent asked with a puzzled expression on his face,

"Like I told Conner and Kira earlier, I don't know . . .yet but, I'll know soon enough and that is why I'm here." Hayley answered,

"Hayley if Conner, Kira, Trent, and myself have had dreams like this then would it be totally out of the question that Ethan had a dream like this?" Dr. O questioned,

"Tommy, I have a bad feeling about this, why don't you and Tent tell me about your dreams; the more info I have the better." Hayley said as she started to furiously type on the keyboard,

"Hayley, I don't like what's going on here." Dr. O interjected,

"I don't either Tommy but, if my suspicions are true then, there is absolutely nothing we can do." Hayley explained grimly as Trent, and Dr. O had horrified looks on their faces,

"Think of time like a river, some parts branch out creating alternate realities with unlimited possibilities. What we know as the here and now is the main stream of time; and some things in time are inevitable, like going over a waterfall." Hayley explained as Trent and Dr. O exchanged nervous glances while a cold chill filled the room.

After a few minuets of Trent and Dr. O telling their dreams to Hayley Dr. O drove Trent home and came back to go to bed and try to get a restful nights sleep, thinking of the only thing that would even come close to remotely bringing him a peaceful easy feeling . . . Kim.

(Kim's Apartment)

As Kim walked into her dark apartment looking for the light switch, when she found it and turned on the lights it revealed stacks upon stacks of boxes everywhere which shows that after a few days of moving she had gone absolutely no where when it came to unpacking. Too tired to think about it she decided to have a glass of wine before bed, with in minuets of finishing her wine she was fast asleep on the couch.

(Fade to black; the original power rangers theme song plays softly in the background)

**KIM'S DREAM**:

"God where is everyone? I need some help here." Kim said as she slowly rose to her feet preparing to charge at some unknown (not revealed) monster, as she charged a vortex opened up above her and she got sucked in. the next thing she knew she was floating in space holding hands with a mysterious ranger decked out in a stranger uniform (even by ranger standards) but his mannerisms were some what . . . familiar in a way, like she had seen them before. Then she started falling.

(Real life)

"Whoa!" Kim yelled out, somewhat confused and disoriented,

"I should have known not to drink before bed." Kim said scolding herself, and with that she got into her pj's and crawled into bed.


	6. Execution Time

**Paradox: A Rangers Through Time Story**

**By Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N: **I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on, this is my first try so please play nice kids. Enjoy.

As Hayley's simulation worked through the night, poor Hayley fell asleep at the computer. Trent left shortly thereafter when he recounted his dream; as Dr. O was about to leave for work he stopped down in lab to see if Hayley was still there, seeing as she was still asleep he decided to let her sleep. Since this was the end of the grading period at Reefside high Dr. O could come back early and wake Hayley up if need be.

(Shortly after Dr. O leaves)

A door being closed is faintly heard followed by a car engine starting up. The sounds of Dr. O leaving for work made Hayley stir from her sleep, slowly Hayley became aware of her surroundings as she started to remember the events of last night. Hayley then looked up at the computer monitor "_COMPLETE_" read the screen, Hayley sat there for a few minuets reading the report from the simulation; slowly a look of absolute terror filled Hayley's usual confident eyes as she grew pale, as the worst case scenario that she had feared was to be played out by the end of the day.

(Reefside High)

As the shortened school day was winding down Dr. O asked Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Tent to stay after class for a little chat,

"Hey Dr. O what's up?" Ethan asked casually,

"Have you guys been having any weird dreams lately?" Dr. O half asked, as he already knew what their answer would be,

"Yeah," the four teens answered in unison,

"Why didn't you guys come to me sooner about this?" Dr. O questioned sounding a little hurt and disappointed,

"We didn't think too much about it." Kira answered for the group,

"Yeah we just thought is any other random dream." Conner interjected,

"You guys should know that in our 'line of work' no rock can go unturned." Dr. O lectured,

"Anyway, harmless or not Hayley ran some simulations and such last night, and I think she might have something to tell us." Dr. O announced, and with that the five rangers left the classroom.

(Mysterious island lair)

Zeltrax had been pacing back and forth anxiously in the main chamber, for the moment when his plan to steal Elsa's moment of triumph,

"Zeltrax, you're making me dizzy, make yourself useful and assist Elsa in anyway you can." Mesogog hissed in annoyance as he rose up from his throne,

"Yes my lord . . .my lord, when will Elsa's plan be executed?" Zeltrax asked trying to hide is excitement,

"Why should I have to answer to a lackey like you?" Mesogog hissed,

"My apologies my lord, I meant no disrespect; just curious when we will destroy the power rangers." Zeltrax explained,

"Shortly, Elsa needs only to return and then . . . the rangers will be gone forever." Mesogog answered,

"Now leave my sight at once, before I lose my temper." Mesogog hissed,

"As you wish my lord." Zeltrax said as he bowed and turned to leave.

(Kim's apartment)

Kim woke up this morning very confused as to what her dream could possibly mean, it strangely reminded her of a different dream she had when she was a teenager. After a few moments of pondering the meaning of the dream Kim shrugged her shoulders,

"Oh well, I'm sure it couldn't have been anything more than that wine I drank last night." Kim said to herself, she got up and went to her window and look out at what a beautiful was forming,

"God, I have to admit; Reefside is a beautiful city." Kim said as she stood there admiring the landscape of the city,

"I think I'll go out for a run." Kim said as she pulled herself away from the window to pull on some workout clothes, and with that Kim headed out the door to Reefside Park to enjoy what was a seemingly normal, beautiful day. Unaware that things were in motion that could not be stopped by any being alive or dead.

(Ranger command center)

"Huh? That's weird, I saw Hayley's car out front but; no Hayley." Trent observed, as the five rangers came down the staircase that lead to Dr. O's house,

"Yeah, it's not like her to just run off like that." Dr. O mused, when suddenly out of nowhere a hand grabbed Dr. O's shoulder and turned him around, it was Hayley,

"My god, you guys are alright. Which means that it hasn't happened yet, but I will soon." Hayley went on half mumbling to herself, acting very strangely,

"Hayley, calm down. What hasn't happened yet?" Dr. O said as he looked into Hayley's eyes but, the sharp, confident glare she always wore, was replaced by a dull, frightened stare,

"When some of you guys came to me with similar strange dreams I did some checking around and such, it reminded me about something I had heard about how sometimes a person can have dreams about a prevalent event that has not yet come to pass. Now if had been just Kira and Conner's dream then that would only mean that they were merely lost in time but Trent's dream reviled the final piece of the puzzle." Hayley explained simply,

All five rangers looked at each other with uneasy looks,

"The fact that in Trent's dream he was in the past too and then wondered around in oblivion means that at some point the fabric of space and time couldn't support the drastic changes and just tore itself to shreds and completely destroyed the universe." Hayley finished explaining while all five rangers looked at her with unnerved looks and mouths agape,

"Hayley wait, you also said that different events branch out into different universes, is it possible that you were looking into another universe?" Trent asked with a hopeful look on his face,

"Yes I did say that but at the same time some events converge and that is what is happening right now; the fore coming event is a major junction in flow of time. This is where the past, present, and the future meet." Hayley finished explaining as she had liberated any final hopes the five rangers had to avoid a major catastrophe.

After a tense moment of silence, alarms blared down in the command center as it signaled another attack, the sudden sound made all six members of the team nearly jump out of their skin; it was Elsa causing havoc at the Reefside park,

"Guys we're out of time, we can't be worrying about something we can't change, even if we wanted to. People need us now, come on lets get going." Conner said trying to rally his team past the impending doom that faced them and fight with courage. Dr. O couldn't help but feel proud that he had molded this young man into quite the leader, for someone who didn't want the responsibility that was trusted upon him; he was acting like a true red ranger. Yet right now for some reason Dr. O couldn't help but feel like Conner reminded him of himself at that age, when facing pretty much absolute destruction,

"Ready?" asked Conner as the other three rangers formed up behind him,

"Ready!" the other three replied,

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP, HA!" the three rangers called out,

"White ranger dino power up" Trent called out.

--

**A/N:** I know this chapter is kinda short but I want to take my time on this story and keep everyone on the edge of their seats, so for now I will leave you with this to maul over. As you guys can tell from this chapter the meet of the story is coming so be patient it will come in all due time


	7. When Are We?

**Paradox: A Rangers Through Time Story**

**By Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N: **I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on, this is my first try so please play nice kids. Enjoy.

**LAST TIME ON PARADOX:**

"When some of you guys came to me with similar strange dreams I did some checking around and such, it reminded me about something I had heard about how sometimes a person can have dreams about a prevalent event that has not yet come to pass. Now if had been just Kira and Conner's dream then that would only mean that they were merely lost in time but Trent's dream reviled the final piece of the puzzle." Hayley explained simply,

"Think of time like a river, some parts branch out creating alternate realities with unlimited possibilities. What we know as the here and now is the main stream of time; and some things in time are inevitable, like going over a waterfall." Hayley explained

"Hayley wait, you also said that different events branch out into different universes, is it possible that you were looking into another universe?" Trent asked with a hopeful look on his face,

"Yes I did say that but at the same time some events converge and that is what is happening right now; the fore coming event is a major junction in flow of time. This is where the past, present, and the future meet." Hayley finished explaining as she had liberated any final hopes the five rangers had to avoid a major catastrophe.

"Guys we're out of time, we can't be worrying about something we can't change, even if we wanted to. People need us now, come on lets get going." Conner said trying to rally his team past the impending doom that faced them and fight with courage. Dr. O couldn't help but feel proud that he had molded this young man into quite the leader, for someone who didn't want the responsibility that was trusted upon him; he was acting like a true red ranger.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP, HA!"

(Fade to black)

(Fade back in)

(Reefside Park)

Kim was just about finished with her run when suddenly she heard a ground-shaking explosion close to where she was,

"Whoa! What was that?" Kim asked herself as she ran off to see what caused the blast. When she stopped she saw what had cased the explosion, it was Elsa, but to Kim she was some strange woman. Elsa had just cornered two innocent kids,

"Oh, I am not going to like what I'm about to do." Kim said to herself as she resigned herself to getting re-involved in this world of rangers, and with that Kim leapt up and delivered a devastating high jump kick to Elsa's face with so much force behind it to send Elsa flying away from the kids,

"Hey how about you pick on someone your own age group." Kim said as she landed with her grace as a gymnastics expert,

"You kids get out of here." Kim said to the two kids behind her,

"Who are you?" Elsa asked as she rose where she had fallen,

"A concerned parent." Kim replied as she took her old fighting stance,

"Ok . . . if that's the way you want to play it, Tyrano-Drones attack!" Elsa called out; suddenly Kim was surrounded by foot solders that appeared out of nowhere.

"_Kim, what did you get yourself into?"_ Kim thought to herself as she looked around trying to find a weak spot in the encirclement she found herself in, as the tyrano-drones moved in closer suddenly several blasts came from behind as some of the drones where destroyed while some were merely phased, seeing this as her opportunity to go on the offensive Kim ran out of the encirclement while the tyrano-drones were distracted,  
"I leave you alone for one minuet and you go get yourself in trouble." Dr. O said as he and his rangers came to Kim's aid,

"Hmmm, I must admit black looks good on you but I liked you better when you were in white." Kim retorted playfully,

"Dr. O who is she?" Kira asked clearly puzzled by the banter between Dr. O and this woman,

"Lets take care of the introduction later." Conner piped in,

"He's right guys let go." Dr. O said as all six members took a fighting stance. The battle lasted for several minutes, both sides took serious hits and dogged near fatal blows. Finally as Conner and Dr. O were sent flying back from a parried sword attack from Elsa,

"Man she's extra strong today." Conner complained,

"Conner you know what to do." Dr. O said as Conner rose up while Kira and Ethan formed up behind him,

"Shield of Triumph!" Conner called out as he reached up and pulled the shield of triumph from its dimensional pocket,

"_Just the move I was waiting for."_ Elsa thought as an insidious grin appeared on her face,

"Ok Elsa this ends now! Shield of Triumph!" Conner called out, but before he and Elsa teleported to the Shield of Triumph dimension Elsa fired an awkward looking cannon at the center of the shield. On pure instinct Conner held up the shield to deflect the Cannon's shot, which played into Elsa's plan perfectly.

"Whoa! What was that?" Conner questioned, within seconds of the hit from the cannon; a dimensional portal opened up centered around the shield,

"What's happening?" Kim asked tensely,

"I don't know, everyone hang on!" Dr. O called out as the vortex slowly pulled everyone in,

"Don't fight it rangers that vortex will pull you into another demenstion where you will remain trapped for all eternity." Elsa said triumphantly,

Conner was the first to go as he was holding the shield, next came Kira because she came to his aid as he was being sucked in, then Trent, Ethan, and finally Dr. O and Kim. Elsa was very pleased that her plan had succeeded, but then something happened that Elsa did not plan on; the vortex then pulled Elsa into the mix.

(Mysterious Island Lair)

Mesogog watched unemotionally as Elsa's plan backfired and pulled her into the vortex along with the rangers,

"Well . . . I guess Elsa's plan was not so fool proof after all, oh well one less sorry excuse of a minion." Mesogog hissed as he rose from his throne to go assemble a monster to destroy the city,

"My lord," Zeltrax interrupted,

"What is it Zeltrax, I have a city to destroy." Mesogog hissed in displeasure,

"My apologies my lord, but I have take the liberty and constructed a monster in anticipation of Elsa's failure." Zeltrax explained,

"Hmm, maybe your not as worthless as I had thought Zeltrax; where is this monster of yours?" Mesogog hissed in approval, as Zeltrax motioned for his beast to make his presence known. The room grew cold and dark just as it had when it was first created, suddenly its monstrous form appeared from thin air just next to Zeltrax,

"My lord this is the Terror-Dragon Raxx." Zeltrax introduced,

"Hmm, you seem to have done well Zeltrax, let's see if it's as tough as it looks." Mesogog hissed as he looked over the monster,

"Should I dispatch him my lord?" Zeltrax questioned,

"Yes, but in good time." Mesogog hissed as he returned to his throne.

(Ranger Command Center)

Hayley watched on in horror as the team was slowly sucked into the dimensional portal to never bee seen again,

"I was right . . .." Hayley said to herself,

"The end is here, its up to them to find a way out of this." Hayley said, after a few moments of silence her face brightened up, she had an idea,

"But their not alone in this, I know I can find a way to help them out of this, now were does Tommy keep his number?" Hayley said as she went into Dr. O's house.

(Dimensional Hole)

The ranger team plus Kim had been free falling for several minuets now; Trent, and Ethan had passed out due to the trauma. Dr. O and Kim were still holding hands but Kim was the only one who had passed out while Dr. O looked as though he was on his way there; Kira still hung on to Conner's hand while she was passed out, while Conner was showing better signs of coping with the trauma. It was strange the ranger team and Kim were there but Elsa was nowhere to be found, where did she end up?

(As Conner loses conscienceless fade to black)

(Full screen, bad quality video of the original power rangers theme song begins to play but slowly decreases in size In the background of the video are torn pages of a calendar jumping back in place, good as new, years fly in reverse. The video ends)

(Conner's Point of view)

(Distant, muffled voices become closer and clearer)

"Er . . .. wa## up . . .. Conner! WAKE UP!" a female voice calls out; Conner slowly opens his eyes to be offended by the bright light. His vision is somewhat blurry, he blinks a few times and his vision became clearer. It was Kira hunched over him.

(Back to the omniscient view of the world)

"Conner!" Kira yelled again,

"Ok, ok, ok I'm up. Where are we?" Conner asked very disoriented,

"We don't know, we seem to be in a forest of some sort." Kira Replied,

"Great." Conner said sounding very distraught,

"Hey where are Dr. O and Kim at?" Conner asked,

"I don't know we woke up and they weren't here." Kira answered,

"Even more to worry about." Conner said as he rose to his feet and offered Kira his hand to help her get up, she took it and was now on her feet,

"Ok who are you? And what have you done with Conner?" Kira said sounding half serious,

"What?" Conner asked confused,

"You, helping me up." Kira said,

"What I cant be a good guy now?" Conner asked rhetorically,

"Hey guys I think I may have found a way out." Trent said off in the distance, Conner and Kira jogged over to see him and Ethan hunched over a couple of sticks in the ground,

"Um how does this help?" Conner asked, while everyone looked at him like he was an idiot,

"This is a makeshift compass, the rises in the east and sets in the west. By marking the position of the sun we can deduce where north and south are." Tent Explained,

"Oh, so which way do we go?" Conner said sounding embarrassed,

"By this we go that way." Ethan said,

The four teens walked down what seemed like a beaten path for what seemed like hours but in reality they had walked for about 45 minuets, in time the four teens made their way to a shore front of a medium sized lake across to it was a large park,

"We gotta find a newspaper." Conner said urgently,

"Why?" Ethan asked,

"I'm trying find out where we are, I saw this trick in a movie once." Conner said,

"You know dude that's not a bad idea." Ethan said, at that time the four teens saw a man throwing a paper away. The teens made their way around over to the park area and dug up the paper up from the trash, as Conner picked it up and look at the top of the front page. A look of sheer disbelief washed over Conner's face as his eyes grew wide and his face grew pale,

"Well, what does it say?" Trent asked, as Ethan took the paper and saw what Conner saw,

"Guys, you wont believe this." Ethan said as his facial expression matched Conner's.

(Oliver Residence)

A young teen with long hair was just barely coming around from an anything but peaceful sleep,

"Nuh . . . .man, what a dream." Said the Teen as he rose up to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth; slowly as the teen became more alert he came to notice the strange silver bracelet on his wrist,

"What the-" the teen said as he look up in the mirror,

"AHHHHHH!" the teen yelled,

"What's wrong Tommy? Is everything ok?" Mrs. Oliver called out,

"Yeah just . . .saw something." Dr. Oliver has just come face to face with his younger self in the mirror, Tommy quickly got ready and joined his family briefly in the dinning room; he was still confused but then an idea came to him,

"Hey dad can I see the front page?" Tommy asked,

"Sure son, here you go." Mr. Oliver said as he handed his son the front page, what Tommy saw next made him grow pale. Angel Grove November 18,1993.

(Hart Residence)

A young teenage girl awoke with a start as if she had just laded from a long fall,

"Whoa! Man what an odd dream." Kim said as she yawned, as she stretched her arms she notice the silver bracelet that was on her arms and then everything came back to her,

"Kim, Honey, its time to get." Mrs. Hart called out,

"Ok mom I'll be ready." Kim replied, as Kim made her way to her bathroom. Kim had to look in the mirror to confirm her suspicions; when she saw her younger self she took it much better than anyone would have thought,

"Ah man I hate time travel" Kim whined to herself,

"What was that honey?" Mrs. Hart asked through the bathroom door,

"Oh nothing, I'm just . . .still half asleep.

(Angel Grove Power Ranger Command Center)

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi!" Alpha 5 cried out it distress,

"Alpha, calm down and tell me what is the problem." Zordon said trying to calm the droid down,

"Zordon, I've detected an unusual time signature and a rip in the time/space continuum." Alpha explained,

"Alpha calm down and monitor this development, I will go down into my chamber to meditate on this matter." Zordon instructed as his floating head fell down below the visible part of his inter-dimensional tube.

**A/N:** ok I know this story is kind of long but it had to be long to get to the next plot. I hope you guys are enjoying my story, please read and review.


	8. You've Got Some Explaining To Do

**Paradox: A Rangers Through Time Story**

**By Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N: **I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on, this is my first try so please play nice kids. Enjoy.

**A/N:** again sorry that I have not updated to story in a while like I said I had developed writers block as to where to go with the story, then things in my life got kinda weird and on top of that I got food poisoning. but enough of that I am feeling betting, things in my life are back to normal well as normal as things get around here anyway and I've found a good path to take for the story so without further explanation on with the story.

**LAST TIME ON PARADOX:**

"Shield of Triumph!" Conner called out as he reached up and pulled the shield of triumph from its dimensional pocket,

"_Just the move I was waiting for."_ Elsa thought as an insidious grin appeared on her face,

"Ok Elsa this ends now! Shield of Triumph!" Conner called out, but before he and Elsa teleported to the Shield of Triumph dimension Elsa fired an awkward looking cannon at the center of the shield. On pure instinct Conner held up the shield to deflect the Cannon's shot, which played into Elsa's plan perfectly.

"Whoa! What was that?" Conner questioned, within seconds of the hit from the cannon; a dimensional portal opened up centered around the shield.

Haley watched on in horror as the team was slowly sucked into the dimensional portal to never bee seen again,

"I was right . . .." Haley said to herself,

"The end is here, its up to them to find a way out of this." Haley said, after a few moments of silence her face brightened up, she had an idea,

"But their not alone in this, I know I can find a way to help them out of this, now were does Tommy keep his number?" Haley said as she went into Dr. O's house.

"Hey dad can I see the front page?" Tommy asked,

"Sure son, here you go." Mr. Oliver said as he handed his son the front page, what Tommy saw next made him grow pale. Angel Grove November 18,1993.

(Fade to black)

(Fade back in)

(Reefside 2004)

"Ah ha! I found it." Haley exclaimed as she found what she was looking for,

"Let's see; Kim, Jason, Rocky, . . .Here it is Billy Cranston." Hayley said as she was scanning Dr. O's little black book that held numbers for past rangers; Hayley went over to the phone and dialed the number in the book,

"Hello?" came the voice on the other end of the phone,

"Hi, you may not know who I am but we share a mutual friend and he is in colorful trouble and I need your help." Hayley quickly explained in a cryptic way,

"Hmm, I understand . . . you can fill me in when I get there, where are you?" Billy asked,

"I'm at Tommy's house in Reefside." Hayley answered,

"I'm in Angel Grove, I'll be there in about three hours." Billy explained,

"Ok, I'll hold down the fort while you get here. Is there anyone else I should call?" Hayley asked,

"If you can, Kimberly Hart is in Reefside; she would want to know." Billy instructed,

"Ummm, she's kinda involved with is mess too." Hayley explained,

"Hmmm, I see. Right off hand I don't know who else could help us right now, just hold things together till I get there." Billy said,

"Will do and thanks." Hayley replied,

"Anytime, see you soon. Bye." Billy said as he hung up the phone,

"Bye" Hayley said as she hung up the phone.

"_Man I hope that Mesogog doesn't attack while the team is away."_ Hayley thought to herself, as she made her way back down to the ranger command center to try locate where the ranger team had gone.

(Angel Grove 1993)

The dino-thunder teens had been wondering around Angel Gove for quite a while now, a few hours had passed since they made the discovery of landing in the past. Not just any past but their teacher and mentor's past,

"Well makeshift compass boy where do we go now?" asked Conner,

"Conner give it a break we're in town, its not like I know my way around Dr. O's hometown." Trent defended as the teens made their way to what was presumed as the famous youth center that Dr. O had always talked about,

"Hey guys isn't this the youth center that Dr. O was always talking about?" Ethan asked,

"Lets go inside and get something to drink, I'm dying for a smoothie." Kira suggested to the four teens standing around,

"Ok let's do it." Conner said as the four teens started to head inside the building when suddenly their bodies turned into their respective colors and where zapped out of the area.

(Angel Grove 1993)

Tommy, seeing as his adult mind was in his teenage body thought it was better to go to school first and ask questions later when he was free to do with whatever he saw fit,

"_Man, what am I going to do? I mean sure Hayley knows what happened, but can she really help us out of this one?"_ Tommy thought as he slowly walked off to school,

"_Hmm, November 18, 1993; why does it seem so important? I mean of all days I could have traveled back why this one?"_ Tommy wondered as he started to think back to what the meaning of this particular day, but before he knew it he was already at school,

"_Oh well, if the events of the past continue as they have then meaning of this day will reveal itself in due time."_ Tommy thought as he entered the front doors of his old high school.

Kim was much on the same train of thought as she walked to school,

"_Well if experience has taught me one thing on this matter its this: just go with it till someone back home finds a way to get me back."_ Kim thought as she walked,

"_Uhh, I cant believe how fashioned challenged I was at this age."_ Kim shuddered as she looked down at what she had picked out for the day,

"_Well the good thing about time travel is that whatever happens in past stays in the past."_ Kim thought trying to comfort herself,

"_For now I just have to hold it together and act like my teenage self."_ Kim thought as she put her worried mind at rest to try and muster up an act to convince everyone of her past that nothing is out of the ordinary as she walked through the front doors of her old high school.

(Ranger Command Center 1993)

Immediately, four teens landed and fell to the floor in a darkened room that was surrounded by computer consoles all monitored by a little robot,

"Ooof!" all four teens called out as they hit the floor with surprise,

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi!" Alpha 5 cried out it distress as he saw how the rangers landed and scrambled to try and help them up. As the four teens slowly got up from the floor they were in awe in what they saw around them,

"GREETINGS HUMANS, I AM ZORDON AN INTERGALACTIC BEING TRAPPED IN A TIME WARP." Zordon said as his head was zapped into the energy tube,

"PLEASE DO NOT BE AFRAID; YOUR POWER SIGNITURES ARE NO DIFFERENT THAN THAT OF THE RANGERS THAT I KNOW FROM THIS TIME. TELL ME WHO ARE YOU; WHERE ARE YOU FROM." Zordon asked as the four teens looked between Alpha 5 and Zordon in confusion; not really sure if what they saw was true or a dream, but they decided to go with it anyway,

"My name is Conner McKnight and I'm the red dino-thunder ranger." Conner answered,

"My name is Kira Ford and I'm the yellow dino-thunder ranger." Kira answered,

"My name is Ethan James and I'm the blue dino-thunder ranger." Ethan answered,

"And my name is Trent Fernandez and I'm the white dino-thunder ranger." Trent answered,

"And we're from a city called Reefside in the year 2004" Conner finished,

"Is this all of your team? its only the four of you." Alpha spoke up,

"There are six of us, the fifth member of our team, Dr. Oliver is our black ranger; and the other Hayley, is not a ranger but our tech advisor." Conner answered, Zordon was silent but obviously contemplative to the explanation the rangers were giving,

"HMMM, THIS DR. OLIVER; COULD HIS FULL NAME BE DR. THOMAS OLIVER?" Zordon asked,

"Yeah how did you know? And " Kira asked,

"BECAUSE YOUNG KIRA, IN THIS TIME PERIOD WE KNOW YOUR DR. OLIVER AS TOMMY OLIVER." Zordon explained,

"RANGERS IF I COULD TROUBLE YOU, YOUR PRESENSE HERE INTREGES ME; COULD YOU TELL ME HOW YOU CAME HERE TO BE?" Zordon asked, the four rangers recounted the events of the past few days. Everything from the premonition dreams to being teleported to the command center,

"HMMM, I HAVE BUT ONE MORE QUESTION FOR YOU RANGERS." Zordon said,

"What is it?" Ethan asked,

"WHERE ARE THE DR. OLIVER AND KIMBERLY HART FROM YOUR TIME PERIOD? IT IS IMPAREITIVE THAT WE LOCATE THEM." Zordon asked,

"We don't know, like we said when we came to they where no where to be found. Why?" Trent explained,

"BECAUSE TRENT, IF THE TWO TOMMYS OR KIMBERLYS MEET, THE EVENT COULD CREATE A CHAIN OF EVENTS THAT COULD UNRAVEL THE FABERIC OF TIME AND SPACE AND DESTROY THE UNIVERSE AS WE KNOW IT." Zordon explained,

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi! What are we going to do Zordon?" Alpha 5 cried out it distress, as the four teens looked at Zordon with utter fear in their eyes,

"CALM DOWN ALPHA, FIRST YOU NEED TO SCAN ANGEL GROVE AND THE ADJACENT AREAS FOR A POWER SIGNITURE SIMILAR TO THAT OF THE DINO-THUNDER RANGERS THAT WE HAVE HERE." Zordon explained,

"Yes Zordon I'm on it." Alpha 5 said as he began typing away at the computer consoles,

"AS FOR YOU RANGERS, I NEED YOU TO STAY HERE FOR NOW; WE CANT RISK YOU ALTERING FUTURE EVENTS ANYMORE THAN YOU HAVE ALREADY." Zordon ordered,

"ok, but is there anything we can do?" asked Conner,

"FOR NOW RANGERS, I'M AFRAID NOT; THERE IS A BUNKER DOWN THE HALL AND DOWN THE STAIRS, THERE IS A TELEVISION AND SOME PRIVISIONS THERE." Zordon said,

"so you want us to just sit around watching tv in hopes that we can go back to our time?" Ethan asked sounding a little agitated,

"I SENSE THAT ALL OF YOU INDEED WANT TO DO SOMETHING MORE PRODUCTIVE WITH YOUR TIME HERE, BUT WE CANNOT RISK ALTERING THE FUTURE THAT YOU KNOW; I AM DEEPLY SORRY THAT IT MUST BE THIS WAY RANGERS, BUT FOR YOUR SAKE I NEED YOU TO REMAIN HERE UNTIL ME AND ALPHA CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO IN THE MEAN TIME." Zordon explained,

"Ok, but you'll call us when you need us right?" asked Conner,

"You need'nt worry rangers, Zordon and I do not intend to keep you here indefinitely, just until a temporary solution can be had. For now rangers just take a breather from your ordeal." Alpha said as the robot ushered the teens out of the main chamber into the bunker where they could relax and not be found out by the current rangers if they needed to be in the command center.

After the four teens left Alpha continued scanning for Dr. O and Kim's signal,

"Tommy seems to have picked and mentored a nice bunch of kids." Alpha surmised,

"YES HE HAS, I COULD NOT BE MORE PROUD OF HIM AT THIS MOMENT ALPHA. TOMMY OLIVER I AM SURE HAS BECOME A FINE MAN." Zordon concluded,

"I've found the signals Zordon . . . ay yi yi yi yi yi!" Alpha said,

"WHAT IS IT ALPHA? DID YOU FIND THE TOMMY OLIVER AND KIMBERLY HART FROM THE FUTURE?" Zordon asked,

"Yes but the signals are on top of each other ay yi yi yi yi yi!" Alpha answered,

"ALPHA CALM DOWN BRING UP THE MEETING ON THE VIEWING GLOBE." Zordon instructed as the robot complied, what they saw next made the old wizard look shocked.

(Angel Grove High School 1993)

Tommy had done a good job not letting anyone on to the fact that his adult mind was in his teenage body, he had come close to showing his hand in his science class when he had breezed through the class knowing every single question the teacher asked. School was now over and he was heading to his locker to collect his things in preparation of being stuck like this for a while,

"Hey Tommy, how's it going bro?" a voice asked behind him, it was Jason Scot his best friend,

"Hey man, nothing much just getting ready to home for the day." Tommy answered,

"Are you feeling ok? You were acting strange in class today and from what I've been hearing from everyone else is that you've been acting strange all day. You wanna tell me what's up?" Jason pressed; Tommy looked down in defeat and decided to come clean with Jason to a certain extent,

"Listen, this is one of those times when I cant tell you the full story but I need you to trust me when I say that I'm ok. Can you just play it off like nothing ever happened." Tommy explained,

"Sure but you are going to tell me the full story some time right?" asked Jason,

"Yes but some day." Tommy explained,

"Look right now I have to go." Tommy said,

"Ok, you take care of yourself bro." Jason said,

"Always do bro, later." Tommy said and with that he walked away from his friend.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hall Kimberly was going through the same affair as she was trying to get her things and make her way home in case she had to stay in this time period for a while as well,

"Hey Kim, hey what did you think about math class today?" someone asked behind her; it was Trini Kwan,

"It was ok, kinda easy." Kim responded without thinking about her answer,

"Hmm, ok who are you and what have you done with Kim?" Trini asked as Kim looked down as she decided to come clean with her friend,

"Ok Trini look, something is going on and as much as I would love to tell you the whole story I just cant and you need to trust me on this when I say I cant tell you now and I need you to play it off like everything is fine." Kim explained,

"Well ok, but you will tell me about this right?" Trini said,

"Yeah don't worry but I cant tell you now." Kim said,

"Listen I gotta go, I'll see you around." Kim said and with that Kim left her friend in the hallway confused.

(Mysterious Island Lair 2004)

"Zeltrax begin your attack with that monster of yours, lets see how tough he really is." Mesogog commanded,

"At once my lord." Zeltrax responded as he bowed,

(Moon Palace 1993)

"Uhh, what happened?" Elsa asked as she slowly came to,

"Wait I remember now." Elsa said as the previous events came back to her,

"Oh damm, I was set up; damm you Zeltrax." Elsa cursed out,

"Ohh who's down there?" came a gruff voice as Elsa scrambled to find a place to hide for the time being until she figured out what to do next.

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked the chapter and the place where I'm going to take the story, this chapter I know is a bit of a filler but it will be needed for later trust me ;) anyway please review and leave me comments on the story, I love hearing from you guys thanks.


	9. Evil Plans & Limited Freedom

**Paradox: A Rangers Through Time Story**

**By Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N: **I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on, this is my first try so please play nice kids. Enjoy.

**LAST TIME ON PARADOX:**

"_Man, what am I going to do? I mean sure Hayley knows what happened, but can she really help us out of this one?"_ Tommy thought as he slowly walked off to school,

"_Hmm, November 18, 1993; why does it seem so important? I mean of all days I could have traveled back why this one?"_ Tommy wondered.

"My name is Conner McKnight and I'm the red dino-thunder ranger." Conner answered,

"My name is Kira Ford and I'm the yellow dino-thunder ranger." Kira answered,

"My name is Ethan James and I'm the blue dino-thunder ranger." Ethan answered,

"And my name is Trent Fernandez and I'm the white dino-thunder ranger." Trent answered,

"And we're from a city called Reefside in the year 2004" Conner finished.

(Mysterious Island Lair 2004)

"Zeltrax begin your attack with that monster of yours, lets see how tough he really is." Mesogog commanded,

"At once my lord." Zeltrax responded as he bowed,

(Moon Palace 1993)

"Uhh, what happened?" Elsa asked as she slowly came to,

"Wait I remember now." Elsa said as the previous events came back to her,

"Oh damm, I was set up; damm you Zeltrax." Elsa cursed out,

"Ohh who's down there?" came a gruff voice as Elsa scrambled to find a place to hide for the time being until she figured out what to do next.

(Fade to black)

(Fade back in)

(Ranger Command Center 1993)

"Zordon it would appear that both Dino-Thunder and Mighty Morphin ranger signatures reside in the same body." Alpha evaluated,

"HMM, IT WOULD APPEAR SO ALPHA." Zordon added,

"What are you thinking Zordon?" Alpha asked,

"MY THEORY IS THAT ONCE THE DR. OLIVER AND KIMBERLY HART FROM THE FUTURE LEAVE TO THEIR TIME, THE TOMMY AND KIM FROM OUR TIME WILL BE BACK LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED. THE ONLY DANGER NOW IS THAT DR. OLIVER AND KIMBERLY FROM THE FUTURE POLLUTE THE TIME STREAM." Zordon explained,

"Well what should we do Zordon?" Alpha asked,

"FOR NOW ALPHA I NEED YOU TO CONTACT THEM AND GET THEM TO TELEPORT IN, IT IS IMPARITIVE THAT THEY KNOW THE SITUATION." Zordon said,

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said as he began typing on the computer console.

(Moon palace 1993)

"Who's down there!?" a gruff voice called out as Elsa tuned to hide until she could figure out her next move, she ducked into a sort of indention in the wall and waited for the person searching around to leave so she could figure out where she was. As she hid with her back up against the wall with her back toward the figure as it inches it way to investigate what was the noise he hear earlier,

"GOLDAR GET YOUR TIN CAN BUTT UP HERE!" called a shrill female voice,

"Right away my empress." Goldar responded giving up on his search, seeing this as her opportunity she stalked off after Goldar to get a bearing on where she was. After what seemed like forever Goldar came to what looked like a main chamber where a short, fat, blue monster and a tall, skinny, black monster stood next to the blue one,

"GOLDAR! Where were you?" Rita asked,

"My apologies my mistress, I sensed an intruder." Goldar explained,

"Don't be gullible you tin can with wings, no fool would come here." Rita scolded,

"_What is going on here? Where am I?"_ Elsa asked then she noticed what everyone was looking at, it was the earth; at this realization Elsa nearly fainted from the shock of where she was,

"_Whoa! Ok that answers where, but what about when? I've heard about theses guys, they existed in the 1990's . . . wait! Does this mean I went back in time?!"_ Elsa realized as she slowly pieced everything together, as she began to panic an insidious thought entered her mind,

"_If I'm back in time, then I could change things to make myself the ruler of the world."_ Elsa thought as an evil smile grew on her face. She drew her sword and boldly strolled out into the main room where Rita and her minions had gathered,

"Rita Repulsa right? I think we can scratch each others back here." Elsa said,

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Rita asked,

"You see empress, I knew I sensed an intruder." Goldar said smugly,

"Silence you gold plated baboon." Rita replied,

"My empress I'm not gold plated." Baboo whined,

"I wasn't talking to you, you fool." Rita yelled,

"I'm Elsa and I'm from the year 2004, and I know that you have a ranger problem; well so do I and I think I can help you with that." Elsa said,

"I'm interested, keep going." Rita said suddenly changing her tone to a more cordial tone,

"Well show me what I have to work with in terms of henchmen." Elsa said,

"Well let me introduce you around." Rita said with a grin,

"_Oh no now there's two of them"_ Goldar thought with a shudder.

(Reefside 2004)

Zeltrax had been wreaking havoc in his zord for the better part of an hour along with his monster that mysteriously appeared and grew to the size of a 100-story skyscraper,

"Haha where are your rangers now?" Zeltrax asked cockily,

"Run humans! Run!" Terror-Dragon Raxx exclaimed as he tried to squash some people like ants,

"Keep focus Raxx, our job is to secure the city for our master." Zeltrax reminded,

"I know my orders Zeltrax, I don't need you to remind me." Raxx snapped,

"Zeltrax, stop this pointless bickering and get back to your objective." Mesogog hissed over the radio in Zeltrax's zord,

"My apologies my lord." Zeltrax responded,

"Don't apologies, just do it." Mesogog hissed.

(Ranger Command Center 2004)

Hayley looked on helpless to do anything to save the city from Mesogog and his forces,

"Man I'm glad the command center is way outside the city limits." Hayley said as she continued to watch the sight unfold before her eyes. Then at that moment a blue streak of energy flew into the room,

"You must be the one who contacted me; hi I'm Billy Cranston." Billy said as he introduced himself to Hayley,

"Hi I'm Hayley Viktor, its nice to finally meet you. Tommy always talks about how you were the brains of the operation." Hayley said,

"That maybe so but Tommy's told me about you and that your just as comparable to me, so are we geniuses going to keep glad handing each other or are we going to get Tommy, Kim and his team back from the past and stop the monsters from running rampant around city?" Billy said trying to lift Hayley's spirits up to help,

"Your right lets do it." Hayley said,

"First things first I called the past ranger teams, it never hurts to have extra hands around. Is it cool if they stay here till we get them back?" Billy explained,

"Yeah sure, I'm sure that Tommy wont mind having his friends in the house as long they don't destroy it or eat him out of house and home." Hayley answered,

"Well he's going to have to live with just one of those exceptions cuz Rocky is on his way. I've done proofs and test and such to see where the man puts it all without ever gaining a pound, and to this day I still don't know. Maybe when this is all over you can help me with that." Billy said and at that exact moment the two geniuses were brought back to the daunting task at hand when a fairly large explosion was shown on the computer monitor that was monitoring the events of downtown Reefside,

"Um lets get to work if we still want a city to save." Hayley said,

"Yeah your right that's why I had to teleport in, anyway do you have any video of the events that took Tommy, Kim, and his team?" Billy asked,

"Yeah let me get you up to speed here." Hayley said and with that Hayley explained the events that had transpired from the dreams to the footage of the team before the entered the vortex that took them to their fate.

(Angel Grove Park 1993)

Tommy was walking around the park to try and clear his head and try to find a way to clean up this mess, he finally came a secluded area around a man made pond and decided to work on some katas so he could focus his mind,

"Oooohhhh, now I know why this is so important. This is the day that I asked Kim out on our first date, and this is the exact place where I did it. Man whoever is in charge of irony sure knows what he's doing." Tommy said out loud to himself,

"_If that is the case, I can't screw this up because it could ruin future events from taking place."_ Tommy thought, and with that he carried on practicing until Kim went looking for him.

(The other side of the park)

Meanwhile on the other side of the park Kim was very much in the same mindset as Tommy, she was walking through the park trying to clear her head and figure a way out of her current predicament. She then found a nice spot on the edge of the lake and decided to sit down and think about her situation,

"_Why me? I mean I've time traveled enough times when I was younger. I should be getting frequent flyer miles or something."_ Kim whined then she looked down into her reflection in the water and realized that she her teenage self,

"_I guess me being back to my younger self is a blessing. At least if anything happens I have my youthful, resilient body."_ Kim thought as she tried to look on the bright side of this,

"_Wait, __November 18,1993; isn't today the day that Tommy asked me out on our first date? Yeah it is."_ Kim realized as a soft glow emitted from her body while a warm smile grew on her face as she remembered how special the moment was when Tommy had asked her out,

"_Well I'd better not miss my big moment."_ Kim thought as she scurried off to find Tommy to make sure that future events would not be altered.

(Tommy's location in the park)

Tommy had been working on his katas for a while now, not sure if the Kim in this time period has her adult mind, and if she doesn't he needed to play it off as nothing was different. Suddenly he felt as if he were being watched from behind, he looked over and saw Kim there. He hopped down from the rock he was perched on,

"They told me at the youth center that you were here." Kim said trying to match what she had said that day word for word,

"Yeah I like to practice outside sometimes, you know the fresh air and stuff." Tommy responded trying to also match his words that day word for word, when his communicator went off,

"Wait I don't remember this happening." Kim said,

"Remember? Kim is that you from the future in there?" Tommy asked,

"Duh, who else would it be? Buck Rogers." Kim responded to his obvious question,

"I should have known better, I guess I'm starting to act the way I was in this time and date." Tommy said making an excuse for himself as he hit the button on the communicator being satisfied that no one was around to hear the conversation,

"Zordon its we read you, go ahead." Tommy answered,

"TOMMY I NEED YOU AND KIMBERLY TO TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY." Zordon explained,

"Ok we're on our way." Tommy answered after which he terminated the feed on the communicator,

"What was that about?" Kim asked,

"I don't know, maybe he's figured out we're not who we appear to be." Tommy answered,

"Well . . . what's the problem? Lets go." Kim said,

"Well right now I just paused and thought about my team. Because if we're here, then they definitely must be here." Tommy surmised,

"Look I'm sure that Zordon and Alpha can help us find them if they haven't already." Kim said trying to put Tommy's mind at ease,

"Your right, lets go" Tommy said as the two teens teleported out in steaks of pink and green.

(Ranger Command Center 1993)

The four teens from the future settled in the bunker, though unhappy and distraught to the idea of being unable to help,

"Man, I don't like the idea of us not being able to do anything." Conner said as he paced back and forth in front of the other three teens,

"Ok one, you heard the big head; what's his name? Zardon? Zoltar? Anyway he said we can't risk changing anything in the flow of time." Ethan explained,

"Two, your making me dizzy from all the pacing; yeah could you please stop for a while, I think I'm going to be sick." Trent explained,

"And three, what do you think we should do? Right now there isn't anything we can do till Hayley finds a way to get us home." Kira explained as Conner looked down in realization that there was nothing for him to do but just wait around,

"I know, its just . . .I don't know I feel like I should be doing something." Conner explained,

"I know what you mean bro, but look at it this way we need to rest up for in case we're needed." Ethan said trying to calm Conner down,

"And besides look there's a TV here, how often do we get time off to just chill and act like teens." Tent said,

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we ask if we can just go into town and hang out at Dr. O's juice bar or go to the park and just hang out. Cuz I don't know about you guys but I'm definitely tired of hanging out in ranger caves." Kira said trying to lift the teen's spirits as the four teens made their way back to the main chamber.

Meanwhile in the main chamber Tommy and Kim had just arrived at the command center at the request of their mentor,

"Yes Zordon what is it?" Tommy asked,

"TOMMY, CORRECT ME IF I AM WRONG BUT, YOU ARE THE DR. OLIVER FROM THE FURTURE ARENT YOU?" Zordon asked as Tommy looked down and thought about what to say next,

"Yes Kim and I seem to have our adult minds but we are in our teenage bodies." Tommy explained,

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi this is not good." Alpha cried,

"YES I HAVE GATHERED THAT MUCH, I BELIEVE THAT YOUR YOUNG PROTEGES HAVE COME BACK IN TIME WITH YOU." Zordon explained as Tommy's face brightened at the mention of his team,

"You've found them, haven't you? Where are they?" Tommy inquired,

"YES WE HAVE TOMMY, THEY ARE HERE AND THEY ARE SAFE, THOUGH WE CANT HAVE THEM COMPROMISE THE FUTURE BY ANY SLIP OF THE TOUNGE. THEREFORE IT WOULD BE BEST IF THEY STAYED HERE." Zordon explained,

"I agree Zordon, but they're just kids. They need fresh air and exercise." Kim added in,

"Yeah, is there any way they could just go out hanged out with us and the rest of the team? We could make sure that they don't give away too much info on the future." Tommy suggested,

"WITH AGE COMES WISDOME, YOU ARE CORRECT; THOUGH I DON'T FEEL EASY ABOUT THIS, THEY MAY GO WITH YOU DURRING THE DAY AFTER SCHOOL BUT MUST COME BACK HERE AFTER DARK FOR THE NIGHT." Zordon said,

"Well that sounds fair." Kim said,

"I can live with that." Tommy said as at that exact moment the dino-thunder team entered the main chamber to talk about the very same thing,

"Hey ummm . . .. Zordon right? Can. . . We . . .talk?" Conner asked as he noticed the two teens in the room,

"You two look familiar." Kira said as she tried to place where she had seen the two teens before,

"Guys its me Dr. O." Tommy said as four teens nearly went to shock and fainted,

"Dude you look so different as a teen." Conner said without thinking while everyone else snickered at the conversation,

"Ok one what did I tell you about calling me dude. And two this one occasion you can call me dude and or Tommy, but once this is all over things will go back to the way they were." Tommy explained,

"Ok thanks uh Tommy." Trent said,

"Man I am never going to get use to that." Ethan said,

"Well if we're lucky you wont have to." Tommy said,

"Zordon can we at least tell the others, we cant keep up this charade forever."

"HMM, WE SHOULD. I BELIEVE THAT BILLY MAY BE ABLE TO HELP US IN THIS MATTER." Zordon explained,

"Ok we can all teleport back to the youth center and we can take care of the introductions and such there." Tommy said,

"VERY WELL RANGERS, MAKE SURE YOU DO NOT DIVULGE TOO MUCH INFORMATION ABOUT THE FUTURE TO ANYONE. AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU ALL." Zordon said and with that the six teens teleported out of the command center and to the youth center to meet up the first ranger teem.

(Moon Palace 1993)

"I see, so you and your master have your own group of meddlesome rangers in your time." Rita surmised,

"Yes and I believe they have followed me here to this time." Elsa explained,

"WHAT!! I went from having six rangers to having eleven!" Rita yelled outraged at the news she had received from this new ally of her's,

"You know yelling about it is not going to solve anything. " Elsa said trying to calm Rita down,

"Well fine! What do you think we should do?" Rita asked still angry,

"Throughout time the greatest general have won seemingly impossible battles by dividing their enemy forces, turning them on one another, and conquering their enemy." Elsa answered,

"What do you mean? Where do we attack?" Rita inquired as her interest peeked,

"The weakest link, we attack the weakest ranger. The rangers from my time the weakest one is the white ranger, he uses to be an evil ranger. We attack him with your weakest ranger." Elsa explained as an evil grin appeared on Rita's face,

"I know, we attack the green ranger. Tommy." Rita said as she realized the plan would work,

"You're a sorceress right?" Elsa asked,

"Of course, what of it?" Rita answered sounding very annoyed,

"Conjure up a spell to bring back the bad memories for the evil rangers, eventually they will lose their minds and become more susceptible to capture." Elsa said,

"Hmm sounds like a plan, I like the way you think sister." Rita said as she got up and went to settle off on her task.

(Reefside 2004)

Mesogog had long taken control of the city with the aid of Zeltrax and Raxx, half of the city lays in ruin as hundreds of tyrano drones started to patrol the city and set up road blocks to capture people to use as hostages,

"Billy we have to hurry up and find an answer soon, the entire city is now under Mesogog's control." Hayley said in a panic,

"I know, and I think I've found where they are in time but I don't know how to get to them or how to bring them back." Billy answered,

"Well if they're lost in time, when did they land?" Hayley asked,

"It would appear that they are in Angel Grove 1993." Billy answered,

"What are they doing there?" Hayley asked in confusion,

"I don't know but they have to be very careful as to not disturb anything in the past as it could alter the course of time." Billy explained as a streak of yellow and red came into the ranger command center.

"Uh other rangers I presume." Hayley asked,

"Hayley I want you to meet Jason Lee Scott the first red ranger and Trini Kwan the first yellow ranger. Guys this is Hayley, Tommy's tech advisor for his new team" Billy introduced,

"Its nice to meet you." Hayley said as she shook their hands,

"Likewise." Jason said,

"Are they ok?" Trini asked implying about Tommy, Kim and Tommy's team.

"Yes Trini they are, but they're sort of lost in time" Hayley explained,

"Well here is the situation." Billy explained as he recalled the events that took place to his former teammates.

(Split screen/ left skies above Reefside 2004/ right skies above Angel Grove 1993)

A small but sizeable tear appears in the sky, within the tear is a whirl of purple and black. This is the fabric of time, slowly tearing due to the declining integrity of time and space. Slowly things will change. Events altered, dimensions merged, people changed or cease to exist. This event is being watched by a shadowy ranger like figure, in a dark room unlike the ranger command center in angel grove though its body is transparent like a ghost or idea,

"This is not good, it's only a matter of time before my time runs out. Before the universe and everything in it ceases to exist." The ranger said as he looked on helplessly as his figure slowly starts to lose whatever little solidity it held.

**A/N:** sorry about the long absence from an update but I've been distracted by a lot of little things so to make up for it I've made this chapter a little longer. Again I don't own anything but the plot of the story and the mysterious ranger at the end.


	10. What is Going On?

**Paradox: A Rangers Through Time Story**

**By Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N: **I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on, this is my first try so please play nice kids. Enjoy.

**LAST TIME ON PARADOX:**

"_If I'm back in time, then I could change things to make myself the ruler of the world."_ Elsa thought as an evil smile grew on her face. She drew her sword and boldly strolled out into the main room where Rita and her minions had gathered,

"Rita Repulsa right? I think we can scratch each others back here." Elsa said,

"You must be the one who contacted me; hi I'm Billy Cranston." Billy said as he introduced himself to Hayley,

"Hi I'm Hayley Viktor, its nice to finally meet you. Tommy always talks about how you were the brains of the operation." Hayley said,

"That maybe so but Tommy's told me about you and that your just as comparable to me, so are we geniuses going to keep glad handing each other or are we going to get Tommy, Kim and his team back from the past and stop the monsters from running rampant around city?" Billy said trying to lift Hayley's spirits up to help,

"This is not good, it's only a matter of time before my time runs out. Before the universe and everything in it ceases to exist." The ranger said as he looked on helplessly as his figure slowly starts to lose whatever little solidity it held.

(Fade to black)

(Fade back in)

(Angel Grove Youth Center 1993)

It was just any other normal day, or what counted a normal in Angel Grove anyway. The youth center was as usual jumping with young patrons from just about every walk of life. This is the haven to the six teens who have been the given the honor of protecting the city by being power rangers, a young man dressed in a red tank top and black warm-ups was sparing with a young African American boy who wore a black tank top and black warm-ups, a young Asian woman was on the other side of the work out floor going through some katas with a young man in blue jeans and a blue striped shirt,

"Ohhh, good move Zack. I didn't see that one coming." Jason said as Zack had laid a devastating shadow kick to Jason's side,

"I told you, my 'Hip-Hop Kido' is unstoppable." Zack said with some laughter in his voice,

"True it is hard to anticipate your next move with all the movement, but you have to be careful about an over aggressive opponent." Jason offered with some wisdom behind him. At that moment Tommy, Kim and the others teleported into a deserted hallway, because Tommy and Kim were use to it when they were younger they landed on their feet the others did not fair so well,

"Oof!" the dino thunder teens yelped out has they had landed yet again on top of each other,

"Guys keep it down! We don't want anyone to know who we are." Tommy scolded in a hushed tone,

"Easy for you to say this is like the second time we teleported." Conner answered as the four teens pulled each other back on their feet,

"Come on lets get this out of the way before Rita decides to attack." Kim said leading the group down the hall to the main area in the youth center,

"Hi Ernie" Kim said,

"Hey Kim, Tommy, how are you? Hey who are your friends." Ernie said,

"It's going good, hey this is Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent. Guys this is the greatest guy in the world Ernie." Tommy replied,

"Oh come on Tommy stop your embarrassing me. Its nice to meet you guys." Ernie said as he shock everyone's hand,

"_I guess these guys are also rangers. Hopefully the more help Tommy and their friends have the less likely anyone is to get hurt."_ Ernie thought in the back of his mind,

"Well guys use the equipment to your hearts desires and I think Jason is teaching today and if you guys need any refreshment don't hesitate to ask. And it was nice meeting you." Ernie said as the teens turned to meet up the other rangers from this time period, the six teens made their way to a secluded table and waited for their friends to join them,

"So this is the famous youth center that you always talk about huh Dr. ummmm Tommy." Kira said as she surveyed the layout of the youth center,

"Yeah this is were I met this beautiful lady or should I say girl." Tommy said as he flashed a very charming smile that stereotypically shone at one corner at Kim who in turned blushed,

"Is that natural?" Conner asked hushed to Ethan and Trent, who looked on in awe in what they saw,

"Hey Dr. Forgetful do you remember what day today is?" Kim asked slyly,

"Hmm this is a tough one, could it be the day that I asked you out on our first date?" Tommy answered,

"You got it." Kim replied with a slight giggle in her voice,

"Wait we came back on a very important day in you love life?" Ethan asked puzzled,

"I would appear so, funny how time travel works huh?" Tommy replied,

"Hey would you guys excuse us for a minuet me and Kim need to have a word." Tommy said as he rose from his seat followed by Kim, they walked over to an empty hallway to talk,

"Tommy." Kim said knowing almost exactly what Tommy wanted to talk about,

"Kim since we have a sec now, I need to know who my son is." Tommy said,

"Why did you keep him from me, I would have dropped everything I was doing to be with you and our son." Tommy said with some pain behind his words,

"That's why I kept him a secret, I knew you were still a ranger when he was born. Jason came down to see me after I sent you that letter to see what was up, and he convinced me to come clean with you about it that's what we were doing when we were captured by Divatox, but after it was over I saw you with Kat and I just couldn't go though with it. You looked so happy I didn't want to ruin that for you so I talked to Zordon and he helped me hide our son so he couldn't be used against you or me." Kim explained getting misty-eyed,

"Well I suppose what you did was for the best, but I'm still upset about having the decision taken out of my hands." Tommy said sounding very disappointed,

"I know, and I'm really sorry Tommy but it had to be done. Even Zordon said I did the right thing, and you know Zordon would never approve of anything that would hurt us." Kim said defendingly as she her tears were faintly starting to flow,

"Hey, hey hey, its ok I'm just trying to get over it. Look you did do the right thing; I'm just a little upset; that's all. I can't stay mad at you." Tommy said as he lifted Kim's chin so she could look in his eyes, and what she saw there brought a smile on her face and more tears; but tears of joy. What she saw was love, compassion, and strength; it was then she knew that everything was ok. Her guilt was then laid to rest,

"So tell me who is he? You said that I knew him and that I've already met him." Tommy ask curiously,

"Well like I said back before Hayley called, he is very much like his father. He wears his father's old ranger color-" Kim said as she was cut off,

"-Wait what are you saying?" Tommy said as he started to panic but that that moment Jason and Zach saw how animated in their conversation and decided to go see what was shaking,

"Hey guys what's up? You guys are really getting into your conversation here." Jason said concerned about his best friend and little sister,

"Hey Jace, listen lets get the group together; we all have something to talk about." Tommy explained cryptically,  
"ok I'll go get everyone." Jason responded knowing exactly what Tommy was implying, a few minuets later the ranger team from the past was sitting at a secluded table with the ranger team from the future,

"what's going on Tommy? Who are these guys?" Jason asked once everyone was settled,

"Ok first off you guys should know that at the moment Kim and I are from the future but at the same time were not, it that makes any sense." Tommy tried to explain but no success,

"What my logic challenged boyfriend is trying to say is that our adult minds are in our teenage bodies." Kim added after seeing Tommy fail,

"Hmm, I see you don't want to interrupt the natural flow time." Billy said,

"Exactly" Kim and Tommy said while the other rangers looked at them,

"Uhhh adult minds here." Kim said in response to the awkward stares,

"He said we don't want to change anything in past because it could change things in the future we know." Tommy translated,

"Ok that answers one question but what about these four, who are they?" Zach asked,

"These are the rangers from the future that the adult Kim and I are from. In the future I lead a new team of rangers and these are them; this is Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Conner" Tommy explained,

"Wait so your still a ranger in the future?" Jason asked,

"Yes" Tommy answered,

"What about us? Are we still rangers?" Trini asked,

"Umm I would like to answer that but I cant, knowing too much about the future could change things. So I can tell you." Tommy explained,

"So what do we do now?" asked Kira,

"For now I guess we should all get to know each other till someone from either here or the future figures out a way to get us home." Kim answered,

"You sound like you know from experience." Trent said,

"It's a long story." Kim said while the old team of rangers looked at her funny,

"Sorry guys I cant tell you about it, natural flow of time and all." Kim responded,

"Anyway Conner why don't you tell everyone about yourself." Tommy said as they all tried to break the ice.

(Ranger Command Center 2004)

Hayley along with the help of Trini and Billy were working feverishly to try and find a way to get their friends back, it was starting to get dark and Mesogog had wasted no time in establishing control over the entire city. Luckily for the rangers Dr. Oliver's house was well hidden in the woods,

"Ok guys dinner is here." Jason called out as he teleported back in,

"What did you get us honey." Trini asked,

"Burger King." Jason answered as he passed out burgers and fries to everyone in the command center,

"Hey if the city is under Mesogog's control how did you get Burger King?" asked Hayley, as the others just looked a Jason for an answer,

"Easy I teleported to Angel Grove and bought it there." Jason explained. As they ate the three former rangers talked about the old days, and exchanged some embarrassing stories about other rangers and in particular about Kim and Tommy, but eventually they three people who were in position to help decided to get back to work leaving Jason to his own vices till Rocky, Zach, Adam, Tanya, Kat, or Aisha to show up; but they wouldn't show up till tomorrow sometime,

"Ok well seeing that I'm the tech advisor for this team I'll take the first night shift, you guys must be tired. Why don't you go upstairs and make yourselves comfortable." Hayley offered,

"Trini you go ahead I think I'll stay here and work with Hayley for a bit longer." Billy said,

"Thanks for that Billy." Hayley thanked,

"Anytime, they're not only your friends. And besides I like working with you." Billy said shyly as Hayley looked at him trying not to blush too much,

"Well . . . umm lets get back to trying to find Tommy and the others." Hayley said as the two geniuses worked.

(Moon palace 1993)

"So it's a agreed then, we attack the red ranger first and soon after the others will fall. One by one." Rita surmised,

"Yes, and we'll launch our attack tomorrow." Elsa added,

"Oh I can't wait to finally be rid of that meddlesome team of rangers." Rita cried out in joy,

"Yes my mistress, finally those accursed rangers will fall before your awesome might." Goldar added,

"Yes and then we'll rule the world." Baboo cheered,

"_Yes this is going exactly according to plan."_ Elsa thought as an insidious grin grew on her face.

"Now if there is nothing else to go over, is there a place in this dump where a person can get some sleep." Elsa asked,

"Sure, GOLDAR! Show our esteemed guest here, to a suitable quarters." Rita ordered,

"Right away my empress." Goldar responded,

"_Oh this is not good, now I have two harpies to deal with."_ Goldar though as he lead this new "guest" to her room for the time being.

(Ranger Command Center 1993)

"ALPHA, ARE YOU STILL GETTING AN INTERDEMENTIONAL TIME SPACE LIKE READING?" Zordon asked his robotic assistant

"Yes Zordon, it has not yet dissipated. Ay yi yi yi yi, it seems to be growing stronger." Alpha explained,

"HMM, IT WOULD SEEM THAT FABERIC OF TIME AND SPACE CAN NOT HANDLE THE STRAIN OF HAVING THE RANGERS FROM THE FUTURE AND THE ADULT KIMBERLY AND TOMMY. THIS COULD MEAN THAT THE FABERIC OF TIME AND SPACE COULD BE TEARING UNDER ITS OWN WEIGHT." Zordon mused,

"Ay yi yi yi yi, Zordon is this it? Is this the end of everything?" Asked the panicked robot,

"IT VERY WELL COULD BE ALPHA CONTINUTE TO MONITOR THIS SITUATION AND IF IT CONTINUES TO GROW CONTACT THE ONE RANGER THAT CAN HELP US NOW." Zordon commanded,

"Zordon wait, wasn't he destroyed before the birth of this universe?" Alpha asked,

"YES BUT THIS PURPOSE AND POWERS WERE TOO GREAT FOR HIM TO DIE, THOUGH HE MAY BE A GHOST HE HAS BEEN ABLE TO HELP WITH MATTERS OF THIS NATURE." Zordon explained,

"Ok then, I'm on it Zordon." The little robot responded,

"FOR NOW ALPHA WE NEED NOT CONCERN THE RANGERS WITH THIS, I WILL BE IN MY CHAMBERS MEDITATING. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHEN THE RANGERS FROM THE FUTURE COME BACK." Zordon instructed,

"Will do Zordon." Alpha responded.

[A few hours later it started to get dark]

(Youth Center 1993)

As Ernie was starting to close up the shop for the day the rangers decided to part ways after an afternoon of bonding with the past and future. Tommy, Kim, and the dino thunder team were all that were left at the front doors of the youth center after Ernie left,

"Ok well, you guys better teleport back to the command center before Alpha and Zordon get worried." Kim said to the young teenagers,

"Yeah I guess you right." Ethan said somberly,

"Just one question how do you guys always land on your feet? I mean we always seem to crash how on each other." Kira said,

"Its easy, just steady yourself before you teleport and stay frozen in that position and when you land expect little bit of force pushing down on you." Tommy explained,

"Oh is that all" Conner piped up,

"Conner chill be glad that its faster and more discreet than riding around on the raptor cycles." Trent said trying to keep Conner from complaining,

"Hey I like riding around in the raptor cycles." Conner quipped in,

"Conner keep it down, no one is suppose to know who we are." Tommy scolded,

"Sorry." Conner said sheepishly,

"Anyway get moving you guys." Tommy said, and with that the four teens from the future teleported in streaks of their respective colors,

"Well now that the kids are gone, what do you say mom and pop get hang out a bit." Tommy said,

"Well that would be fine if we weren't kids again." Kim said smartly,

"Technically we're teens again, big difference between the two." Tommy responded,

"True very true, but then again you would know." Kim said smartly again with a grin,

"Anyway we need to act like ourselves back in this time so our parents or anyone else don't catch on." Kim interjected,

"Yeah you're right, so see you tomorrow beautiful?" Tommy asked,

"Sure. . . Handsome." Kim said with a smile and a glow, and with that the two other teens parted ways to go to their respective homes for the night.

(Ranger Command Center 1993)

Alpha was working on monitoring the anomaly that had mysteriously appeared when the dino thunder team did, when suddenly the dino teens teleported into the command center. Ethan and Trent landed just like the others rangers of this time with their feet firmly planted on the ground, Conner and Kira on the other hand did not fair so well. Conner landed hard on his back and Kira landed on top of him facing him, they briefly shared a moment of connection when they looked in each other's eyes and almost kissed,

"Ay yi yi yi yi, are you guys ok?" Alpha asked snapping them back to reality,

"Yeah I'm fine." Conner said pushing Kira off to the side,

"Oof, gee thanks Conner." Kira said,

"Sorry." Was all Conner could muster as he and alpha helped Kira up to her feet,

"Anyway were here at night fall like you instructed alpha, what now?" Ethan asked,

"Well back in the bunker you guys were in should be some cots, blankets and such for you to sleep comfortably in. if you guys nee anything don't hesitate to ask I will be here recharging." Alpha explained,

"Cool thanks alpha and tell Zordon good night for me please." Kira said,

"Will do Kira, good night." Alpha responded, and with that dino thunder rangers made their way to their quarters to sleep. When they got there they spent the time talking about how weird things have gotten, after some time and doing they all feel into an uneasy sleep with Conner and Kira holding the other close in their dreams.

(Night skies over Angel Grove and Reefside)

Slowly the vertex starts to grow larger, a stray cat stalks around in the park and is suddenly sucked into the vertex; lost in time or completely destroyed within the vertex for all anyone knows. In its place a large weird looking yellow mouse is thrown into the landscape of Angel Grove Park. The helpless, ghostly form of a ranger that has mastered time and space since his death long ago watches on and takes note of how things are slowly changing for the worst,

"What is going on here? That has never happened before; this is not good the integrity of space and time is deteriorating faster than I thought. This is not good, as things get worse for space time continuum I lose power and what ever form I can retain." The ghostly ranger said as again his ghostly form fades a little closer to oblivion. Something must be done for all parties involved, from the future, the present, and the past to make it through this catastrophe. Lets just hope its not too late.

**A/N:** hey sorry for the long delay in getting a new chapter out but school got really busy for me but now I'm out for the summer and I can start getting regular updates again. Thanks to everyone who have read this story and added it to their faves and alerts and such and thanks again for recoding over 200 hits for one single day and for three days straight triple digit hits thanks.


	11. The Fall Of Red

**Paradox: A Rangers Through Time Story**

**By Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N: **I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on, this is my first try so please play nice kids. Enjoy.

**LAST TIME ON PARADOX:**

"So tell me who is he? You said that I knew him and that I've already met him." Tommy ask curiously,

"Well like I said back before Hayley called, he is very much like his father. He wears his father's old ranger color-" Kim said as she was cut off,

"-Wait what are you saying?" Tommy said as he started to panic

"Trini you go ahead I think I'll stay here and work with Hayley for a bit longer." Billy said,

"Thanks for that Billy." Hayley thanked,

"Anytime, they're not only your friends. And besides I like working with you." Billy said shyly as Hayley looked at him trying not to blush too much,

"Well . . . umm lets get back to trying to find Tommy and the others." Hayley said as the two geniuses worked.

"So it's a agreed then, we attack the red ranger first and soon after the others will fall. One by one." Rita surmised,

"_Yes this is going exactly according to plan."_ Elsa thought as an insidious grin grew on her face.

"What is going on here? That has never happened before; this is not good the integrity of space and time is deteriorating faster than I thought. This is not good, as things get worse for space time continuum I lose power and what ever form I can retain." The ghostly ranger said as again his ghostly form fades a little closer to oblivion. Something must be done for all parties involved, from the future, the present, and the past to make it through this catastrophe. Lets just hope its not too late.

(Fade to black)

(Fade back in)

(Early morning Angel Grove 1993)

Despite the large tear in the sky above Angel Grove Park the city was relatively peaceful. The people and even the rangers were starting to think that Rita had left earth alone, but as shown in the past that is not always the case. In fact she was merely biting her time till the plan that she and her mysterious friend from the future was put into effect. The city slept and went about its day to day business without knowing that this pleasant city was about to be turned into ground zero for what will in traditional terms make no sense, as the fabric of time will introduce chaos as events from the future and even distant realities collide as time and space become withered and distorted to the point where nothing exists.

(Early morning Reefside 2004)

The people of Reefside did not have as much of a peaceful night as the people from the past in Angel Grove had, as Mesogog tightened his grip on the city and prepared a new bold way to transform the earth to its prehistoric roots. People who did not leave town were captured and forced to work on their captor's new machine, and with the ranger's sudden disappearance; people lost their last hope for salvation and resigned themselves to their grisly fate of eternal servitude to this monster and his pets. But little did these people know that everything they knew to be true even by their current situation would be proven false as their reality descends further into chaos and confusion as this reality crashes into another with disastrous results.

(Angel Grove High School 1993)

It seems like a typical school day at Angel Grove High, Tommy and Kim had gotten through the first night back at home with relative ease,

"Hey Kim, how was your night last night?" Tommy asked when he was next to her at her locker,

"It was ok, no problems but the homework is just as hard as it was the first time around." Kim complained,

"I know what you mean, I have a PHD in science and this science homework is still impossible." Tommy agreed as Billy came to join his friends,

"Hey guys, how are you holding up with uhhh you know." Billy said cryptically,

"Ok, just having the same problems that I had the first time around with the homework." Tommy said,

"Yeah I'm doing good keeping this secret from everyone around me, but the work load is another thing." Kim said as Bulk and Skull rounded the corner to see the three rangers standing around chatting,

"Well looky what we have here. It's a nerd convention." Bulk said as he advanced on Kim,

"So Kim about that date you promised me? When should I come pick you up?" Bulk asked sounding as charming as he could muster,

"Ahh fellas we're attempting to have in a private conversation." Billy said uncertainly,

"Hey geek, I wasn't talking to you." Bulk said as he shoved Billy out of the way,

"Yeah geek he wasn't talking to you." Skull said as he shoved him too.

"So Kim what time did you want me to pick you?" Bulk asked,

"Bulk get a life." Kim said,

"Wrong answer little lady." Bulk said, as he got a little aggressive when Tommy stepped in,

"Bulk leave us alone." Tommy said,

"Hey dork this is between me and the little lady here." Bulk said as a janitor pushing a cart with two trashcans on it,

"Yeah between him and her." Skull added in and with that Tommy decided to intimidate the two bullies with some shadow karate moves. After the demonstration the two bullies looked at him with awe, and fear,

"Umm ok umm we'll just uhh leave you guys for now. You got off lucky today." Bulk said,

"Yeah lucky" Skull added in as the two bullies started to walk backwards slowly turning around only to trip head first into the two trashcans that had been behind them. Tommy, Kim, and Billy looked on in amusement as the two bullies struggled to get out of the trashcans while kicking their feet in the air,

"Some things never change" Tommy in between his laughs,

"Yeah, that's for sure." Kim agreed as the bell rang signaling the start of what would have been a normal day, and with that the halls cleared except for the two bullies trapped in the trashcans,

"Uhh hello? A little help here." Bulk said,

"Yeah some help please." Skull said,

"Hey Bulky how does this always happen to us?" Skull asked,

"How should I know, it always seems like we're at the whim of someone's idea of comedy." Bulk said as the two bullies stayed in the cans helpless.

(Reefside 2004)

Billy and Hayley worked through the night figuring out a way to reach Tommy, Kim, and the Dino rangers in the past and bring them back, thought they made good progress they were still facing the problem of how to bring them back. As they worked into the wee hours of the morning both geniuses fell asleep just about next to each other, as Trini came down to see if everything was ok she was met with a truly engaging sight as her best friend was asleep next to this beautiful woman,

"_Oh how sweet, I think they were meant to be together. I mean he likes her and I think she like him._" Trini thought as she got a blanket and covered the two sleeping lovebirds. As she got up stairs she saw streaks of red, black, yellow, and pink; it was Adam, Zach, Rocky, Kat, Tanya, and Aisha,

"Guys, its sooo nice to see you all. With all that's been going on I thought you might not come." Trini said ash she exchanged hugs with her former teammates,

"Come on Tri, we wouldn't abandon a team mate like that." Adam said as he embraced her in a hug,

"Yeah and besides if this ends well there will a bit of a reunion. And where there is a reunion there is bound to be food." Rocky said as he rubbed his stomach,

"Always thinking with your stomach hun." Kat asked as she gave her boyfriend a squeeze on the arm,

"You guys haven't tied the knot yet?" Trini asked,

"Well, uhhh, ummm I haven't gotten around to it yet." Rocky stumbled,

"Girl you gotta push him on it, otherwise you're going to be waiting forever." Aisha said,

"Yeah I know, now I'm considering proposing to him." Kat joked as she saw the uncomfortable look on her boyfriend's face as they all chuckled about it,

"What about you and Zach?" Kat asked Aisha,

"Well we're going good, I know he's close to asking me the big question." Aisha said,

"Wait, you know its coming?" Zach asked sounding a little hurt,

"Yeah who wouldn't know if they knew you." Aisha said,

"But how? I have the perfect plan who told?" Zach asked as the others enjoyed his uncharacteristic serious paranoia,

"Well I didn't know before, but now I know its coming soon." Aisha giggled as he realized what had happened,

"Can we pick on another couple for a while?" Zach said sounding a little embarrassed that he had let the cat out of the bag,

"Ok well, I've already asked Tanya if she would marry me." Adam said blushing a little bit,

"Well?" the others asked in perfect unison,

"I said yes!" Tanya squealed as the other women joined in while all the guys congratulated Adam,

"Man what's with all the noise in here?" Jason asked as he stumbled out to see,

"Jason!" they call called out as they saw the first red ranger and leader,

"Guys its good to see you all again." Jason said as he exchanged hugs with his former teammates,

"Well it looks like we have a little reunion going on here." Adam pointed out,

"Not exactly we're still waiting on our host and his girlfriend, who are currently stuck in the past." Hayley said as she and Billy joined the others upstairs while yawning,

"Hey everyone, glad you're here. I guess until we need something you guys can chill, just make sure that you don't break anything." Hayley announced as she started a pot of coffee,

"How's everything coming along with getting Tommy, Kim, and Tommy's team back?" Jason asked as Billy sat down,

"Well we've found a way to enter the past but we don't know how to get back or bring them back." Billy reported,

"But we're close, I'm sure just another few hours and we'll come up with something." Hayley said as she sat down next to Billy,

"Well the only thing we can do now is hope and pray." Kat said as the others took a seat around the table Hayley and Billy were sitting at to catch up and to throw ideas that could possibly lead to Tommy, Kim and Dino-Thunder rangers to come back safely.

(Moon Palace 1993)

"Rita its time, send your forces down now." Elsa commanded,

"what? Now? But the rangers are still in school." Rita said,

"what are you? An garden variety, after school villain? That's the idea, send them now." Elsa commanded again sounding more annoyed than usual,

(Angel Grove Park 1993)

The Dino-Thunder team with some convincing to Zordon and Alpha were able to go out to the park to just chill, and take in the childhood area of their teacher/teammate. Even Conner had to admit that the area was very beautiful and calm, but as Tommy and other rangers from Angel Grove knew; it was very seldom stay that way for long,

"This place is very nice and peaceful, no wonder Dr. O loved this place so much." Kira thought out loud,

"Yeah I guess I would have to agree with you their Kira." Conner agreed as he surveyed the area for himself,

"Man, being in this time era has really cramped my tech." Ethan complained,

"Come on dude being outside isn't that bad is it?" Trent asked,

"Easy for you to say the pencil is easily around in this time era." Ethan quipped back,

"Ok guys chill it, Alpha and Zordon said we could be out here as long as we don't attract too much attention to ourselves." Kira reminded everyone when suddenly the peaceful scenery of the park was thrown into chaos as about two-dozen putties along with Goldar had shown up and surrounded the Dino-Thunder Rangers. When Kira's view fell on Goldar he suddenly had a flashback to her nightmare about how Conner was what she guessed dies,

"What are you suppose to be? A winged monkey reject from The Wizard of Oz?" Conner asked half taunting and half laughing while a nervous glace fell on Kira's face,

"Conner be careful." Kira warned,

"What's wrong babe? Going soft on me now? Come on this monkey in a tin can isn't a mach for me." Conner said confidently,

"Just be careful." Kira scoffed as she fell into her fighting stance.

(Ranger Command Center 1993)

Zordon and Alpha had been monitoring the young teens from the future for fear of their safety, everything was going fine until the two had seen Goldar and size able amount of putties suddenly ambush the teens,

"Aye yi yi yi yi yi yi, Zordon the future rangers are under attack. What should we do?" The little robot cried out,

"ALPHA CALM DOWN, CONTACT THE OTHER RANGERS IMMEDIATELY." Zordon instructed,

"Zordon wait, aye yi yi yi yi Rita has sent down a monster to Downtown Angel Grove. What now?" Alpha cried out again as his circuits were on the verge of overload,

"FOR NOW ALPHA THE RANGERS FROM THE FUTURE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO HOLD OUT FOR NOW, OUT PRIORITY IS TO SAVE THE CITY. CONTACT THE OTHER RANGERS TO GO SAVE THE CITY." Zordon instructed,

(Angel Grove High 1993)

Tommy was sitting in his old high school English class; the teacher was taking roll call. Then she called out a name and Tommy thought nothing of it, then as a sort of mental double take he realize that name is one that he thought he would not hear for another year, year and a half,

"_Rocky De Santos? What's going on? He isn't supposed to be here yet. And why is he wearing blue? This doesn't make any sense; could it be possible that out little trip through time has somehow-_" Tommy thought as he was suddenly brought back to reality by an announcement on the intercom that there was a massive attack on the city by Rita and her monsters followed by the beep of his communicator.

(Ranger Command Center 1993)

The six rangers of this time had teleported in to be met by Zordon and Alpha,

"RANGERS, AS YOU KNOW RITA HAS LAUNCHED AN ATTACK ON THE CITY. BUT MOMENTS AGO SHE HAD AMBUSHED THE RANGER TEAM FROM THE FUTURE. AS MUCH AS IT PAINS ME TO SAY THIS BUT THE PRIOITY LIES WITH SAVING THE CITY FROM TOTAL DESTRUCTION." Zordon explained with deep emotion as he had leave a ranger team to fend for themselves,

"Zordon there has to be some way for us to go help them." Tommy interjected with a great concern for his teammates/friends,

"TOMMY I UNDERSTAND YOUR CONCERN FOR YOUR TEAMMATES, BUT NOW THE PEOPLE OF THE PAST NEED YOUR HELP. FOR NOW THE YOUR RANGER TEAM IS HOLDING THEIR OWN IN BATTLE BUT I DON'T KNOW FOR HOW MUCH LONGER. FOR NOW WE MUST HOPE FOR THE BEST, GOOD LUCK RANGERS AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU ALL." Zordon said,

"ok guys, ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy called out,

"Tigerzord!" Tommy called out,

"Mastodon!" Zach called out as he slowly turned from Zach to Adam,

"Pterodactyl!" Kim called out,

"Triceratops!" Billy called out,

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Trini called out,

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called out and with that the full team with a small change were morphed into their forms and instantly teleported to Downtown Angel Grove,

"We need Dinozord power now!" Jason called out. Six large mechanical dinosaur vehicles appeared from their respective hiding places and started to connect together to form the megazord,

"_This is great and all but why am I the white ranger now? This isn't suppose to happen for about another year or so, and why is Adam suddenly the black ranger? in this time its suppose to be Zach. Wait . . . does this mean that Zach never existed because of the disruption of the natural flow of events?_" Tommy thought as he took control over the tigerzord. The others joined together in the cockpit of the megazord to battle the monster that Rita had sent down to destroy the city. The battle raged on for quite a while. Both combatants dealt devastating blows to the other and receiving blows from their opponent, the battle finally came to an end with the rangers performing their finishing move with the power sword.

(Angel Grove Park 1993)

Meanwhile in the park Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent had their hands full with large amount of putties and Goldar. The Dino teens were greatly overwhelmed as they were slowly tossed outside of the encirclement, gathered together to regroup,

"Guys this is not working." Conner announced,

"What ever gave you that idea? The fact that these freaks are mopping the floor with us?" Ethan quipped,

"No the fact that were just kicking so much butt that its just too much for us to handle." Conner snapped back,

"Guys cool it, we need to work together and morph." Kira said trying to pull the guys together,

"Guys she's right, we need to morph." Trent agreed,

"Ok ready?" Conner asked as the other fell into formation behind him,  
"Ready!" the others responded,

"DINO-THUNDER POWER UP HA!" the four teens called out and they were instantly morphed into their ranger forms, but something weird happened to Trent when he morphed. As the morph was completed he stood doubled over in pain as an exact double of the white dino-thunder ranger split from his body,

"Woah! Trent since when can you do that?" Ethan asked,

"I don't know. Guys watch out I think its evil" Trent warned, but it was too late as the evil white ranger attacked with its fast dash attack,

"You rangers are so pathetic; after all this time I can finally do what I want to do, and that is evil." The evil white ranger said and with that he ran off to commit horrible deeds of evil,

"Oh no, not again." Conner said not only to his confusion but also to the others, thought the sides of the battle were uneven; the four teens in their ranger forms stood a better chance of walking away from the battle. The battle was fierce and more savage then they were use to, the battle continued to go for what seemed forever. Kira unfortunately was separated form the group, as putties near Goldar surrounded her. She struggled to stay in the battle but then she was swiped from under her feet after and on her back, Goldar noticed this and tried to take advantage of as he made is way over to put the yellow ranger from the future out of her misery. Despite her experience as a ranger, seeing Goldar's intimidating form approach with his sword at the ready made Kira freeze in the headlights,

"Ahh, no puny human from any which time can beat Goldar!" Goldar said as he slowly drew his sword over his head, seeing this; Conner had a flashback to his Dream of seeing Kira oh a flat steel table. As Goldar started his down swing to end the young girl's life a red flurry rushed Goldar and practically took him out of his gold shoes,

"Red Ranger Battleizer Mode!" Conner called out, and was suddenly wearing read armor with all sorts of weapons; all of which were aimed at Goldar as he slowly got up,

"That's it Red Ranger! This ends now!" Goldar growled as he rushed Conner. They fought a hard battle for what seemed like hours but in reality were only a few minuets,

"After I'm done with you, you pathetic excuse of a ranger. I'm going back to finish what I started with the yellow one, she seems quite terrified of me." Goldar said trying to get into Conner's head. It worked but in a way Goldar wasn't ready for, as this comment stirred up an explosive emotional out burst for Conner as he rushed towards Goldar with everything he had. At the point of impact with Conner and Goldar was large white glow similar to the detonation of an atomic bomb enveloped the two warriors, as the glow streaked up, the brighter the glow got. Suddenly the ball of energy fell sharply to the ground with such force that ground shook violently for a few seconds, smoke emitted from the center of the impact. Slowly the smoke cleared to revel the shadowy figures of Conner and Goldar. Conner's suit was badly torn around the joints and in other various other areas, the visor of his helmet was cracked and had a hole over his left eye, he had a hard time staying on his feet. He fell to his knees looked at his morpher and took his red dino gem,

"Kira! Catch!" Conner yelled as he tossed his gem to her,

"I love, you and I will be with you even in death." Conner said Kira who looked on in shock as Conner fell forward as he demorphed and just lied there motionless; the strain of all the energy he had used to try and end the battle with Goldar had been too much for Conner to bear. Goldar on the other hand didn't any better than Conner, Goldar's wings had various whole with scorch marks around the edges, holes in his gold armor with blood slowly flowing out of the holes, his two feet were unable to support his weigh as he buckled forward and leaned on his sword for support. As badly beaten as he was, he withstood the vicious assault,

"Hahaha, I Told him no Human; ranger or not can defeat the mighty Goldar!" Goldar gloated as continued to struggle breath. The three other rangers stood in shock as they had witnessed the sheer bravery that Conner had displayed, for a ranger to go all out and lay everything on the line in the name of truth, and justice. He sacrificed his own life for the benefit of someone he loved, for the people he cared about, for the betterment of the team. Kira was the first to snap out of the haze of shock and looked down at the dino gem, it oddly glowed in Kira's hand; as if signaling the power was available to her. She slowly looked up at Goldar with such anger and intensity that two red lights glowed in Kira's Helmet as the visor slowly turned a deep crimson. At that moment Goldar realized that he would have been better off dying from the first assault, Kira ran forward at full force with the aid of Conner's super speed power. Taking this as his queue, Goldar quickly stood up and quickly teleported to the safety of the lunar castle, he had completed the mission he was sent down to accomplish. Moments later the rangers from this time had appeared ready to help, when they noticed Trent and Ethan standing around Kira as she huddled around Conner's lifeless body crying, as the other two looked deeply disillusioned but trying to stay strong for Kira's sake,

"CONNER!!!" Tommy yelled as he ran over the boy's side with Kim in tow,

"Guys what the heck happened?" Jason asked as he and the others ran over to join Tommy and Kim,

"He saved me from Goldar . . . he tried to make sure he wouldn't hurt me anymore . . . He . . . Loved me." Kira explained as she choked out through her tears,

"Oh my god." Kim said as he examined Conner's lifeless form,

"We got to get back to the command center, maybe its not too late. Maybe Zordon an do something for him" Tommy suggested, and with that the nine rangers along with the body of their fallen friend teleported to the command center. As soon as the other rangers were clear of the area the tear in the sky that no one has remotely noticed grew larger and with a flash a pirate galleon appeared in the middle of the park, the crew of the ship looked mystified as they noticed they were no longer on the high seas pillaging and plundering,

"Captain, are we in the locker?" one man asked,

"Could be lad, could be" the captain replied

(The dark realm in which the mysterious ranger resides)

The ghostly ranger looks on as he had just witnessed the death of a ranger along with the continued problem of the unraveling of the fabric of time and space, as the barriers separating dimensions and time was slowly breaking down,

"Woah! Where am I?" a mysterious but familiar voice asked,

"You are in and extra detention were fallen rangers go when they still have a purpose in this world." The ranger explained before he turned around and looked at Conner!?,

"What are you talking about?" Conner asked still not getting it,

"In literal terms, you have died but you still have a purpose that has yet to be fulfilled." The ranger explained,

"My god! I died? Wait! Where is Kira? Is she alive?" Conner asked panicked,

"No, your act of bravery has saved her this day." The ranger answered to Conner's relief but sudden horror,

"Ok, so what now." Conner asked not sure what his job was now,

"Now. We go to Zordon, the source of our problems is that." The ranger explained as he led Conner to the screen that was showing the tear in the sky,

"Woah!? What is that?" Conner asked confused,

"This is why you and your companions are here in this time period, this is the tare in the space time continuum. This is what brought you here, if we can fix this everything will go back to the way things were; and you and your friends will be instantly warped to your time and you will have your life back." The ranger explained,

"Umm, is this going to get worse?" Conner asked somewhat scared,

"They always do" the ranger responded as he and Conner, after which the both disappeared from sight.

**A/N: hey sorry about the lack of an update, you know life can really get in the way of things like this story, that plus me being love sick to the point were I'm saying love sucks has really kept me down and uninspired to write. But I'm back now and I'm going to keep going with this story I hope you guys are enjoying my story.**


	12. White on White Violence

**Paradox: A Rangers Through Time Story**

**By Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N: **I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on, this is my first try so please play nice kids. Enjoy.

**A/N: sorry for the long update but drama in my life didn't leave me much inspiration to right but I'm back with a new season so enjoy the new season.**

**LAST SEASON ON PARADOX:**

"Hayley, I don't like what's going on here." Dr. O interjected,

"I don't either Tommy but, if my suspicions are true then, there is absolutely nothing we can do." Hayley explained grimly as Trent, and Dr. O had horrified looks on their faces,

"Think of time like a river, some parts branch out creating alternate realities with unlimited possibilities. What we know as the here and now is the main stream of time; and some things in time are inevitable, like going over a waterfall." Hayley explained

"_This is great and all but why am I the white ranger now? This isn't suppose to happen for about another year or so, and why is Adam suddenly the black ranger? in this time its suppose to be Zach. Wait . . . does this mean that Zach never existed because of the disruption of the natural flow of events?_" Tommy thought as he took control over the tigerzord.

an explosive emotional out burst for Conner as he rushed towards Goldar with everything he had. At the point of impact with Conner and Goldar was large white glow similar to the detonation of an atomic bomb enveloped the two warriors, as the glow streaked up, the brighter the glow got. Suddenly the ball of energy fell sharply to the ground with such force that ground shook violently for a few seconds, smoke emitted from the center of the impact. Slowly the smoke cleared to revel the shadowy figures of Conner and Goldar. Conner's suit was badly torn around the joints and in other various other areas, the visor of his helmet was cracked and had a hole over his left eye, he had a hard time staying on his feet. He fell to his knees looked at his morpher and took his red dino gem,

"Kira! Catch!" Conner yelled as he tossed his gem to her,

"I love, you and I will be with you even in death." Conner said Kira who looked on in shock as Conner fell forward as he demorphed and just lied there motionless; the strain of all the energy he had used to try and end the battle with Goldar had been too much for Conner to bear.

Trent and Ethan standing around Kira as she huddled around Conner's lifeless body crying, as the other two looked deeply disillusioned but trying to stay strong for Kira's sake,

"CONNER!!!" Tommy yelled as he ran over the boy's side with Kim in tow,

"Guys what the heck happened?" Jason asked as he and the others ran over to join Tommy and Kim,

"He saved me from Goldar . . . he tried to make sure he wouldn't hurt me anymore . . . He . . . Loved me." Kira explained as she choked out through her tears,

"Oh my god." Kim said as he examined Conner's lifeless form,

(Fade to black)

And now the season premier of Paradox

(Fade in)

(Moon Palace 1993)

Rita had watched the battle from the safety of her Lunar Fortress, she watched on in horror and awe as her most prized warrior was just about a step away from becoming evil monkey Swiss cheese. While Elsa watched in amusement as her plan was just about carried out according to plan, perhaps even better due to the recent appearance of the evil white ranger from the dino-rangers time. This little turn of events could be used for her plans of ruling the future,

"Look what your plan did to Goldar you retch!" Rita screamed at Elsa as soon as she was sure Goldar retreated,

"Oh please, Rita dear. You had to know that you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs." Elsa responded casually and with a smile; which angered Rita,

"My minions are not pawns you harpy!" Rita yelled, getting tired of Rita's lack of vision Elsa decided to take her out of the picture and surprise attacked Rita with her sword,

"You know Rita dear, you seem cranky. Why don't you take nap?" Elsa said; after which she slowly moved her sword around Rita's minions nonverbally communicating what they already knew: she was in charge now.

"ahh you two, ehh Squishy, Baboon; take this tired, old witch to a nice comfy cell." Elsa commanded the weaker minions who were not too pleased that their names had been badly butchered. When suddenly the room filled with red lightning as it randomly struck different areas in the room creating smoke. When the light show was finished and the smoke began to clear, a figure glowing in red sitting in a chair appeared, and instantly everyone looked on in horror as they knew who had arrived and groveled the figure's feet.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked trying to not sound intimidated while standing in a defensive stance.

(Ranger Command Center 2004)

Everyone around Dr. Oliver's Kitchen table winced with pain as they felt as if someone cried out in pain and was suddenly at eternal peace,

"Oh what was that?" Jason said being the first to snap out of this feeling,

"Wait, you felt it too? I though it me because I ate too much" Rocky said,

"Will you stop worrying about stuffing you face, I think something really bad just happened." Trini said hotly,

"Guys I think someone just died." Hayley said very blankly,

"WHAT!?" everyone asked very excitedly,

"I don't know how to explain it but I've got a very bad feeling that something really bad just happened." Hayley answered just as blankly as before,

"If that's the case we need to hurry and figure out a way to bring everyone back" Billy said but right after he finished his sentence the house was filled with loud sirens,

"Ohhhh what is that noise?" Zach said covering his ears,

"It's the intruder alarm Billy, Trini. I need your help saving everything we've been working on, we need to move fast, everyone else meet us at your old Command Center in Angel Grove. I don't think Mesogog's control has reached there yet." Hayley explained,

"Wait? The old Command Center? It was destroyed with the turbo ranger powers." Kat said confused,

"Just go! There isn't time to explain now, GO!!" Hayley said as Trini, Billy, and herself ran downstairs to retrieve as much memory and tech in the lab, meanwhile upstairs the other rangers teleported out just in the nick of time as the sound of the entrances of the house were being rammed in.

(Ranger Command Center 1993)

Zordon and Alpha looked on in horror at the display of power Conner showed to try and protect Kira, but ultimately gave his life for the ones he cares about, about a second later the rangers teleported into the command center unmorphed with Conner's body in the arms of Tommy and Kira crying into Trent's shoulder,

"Zordon! Conner he's. . . he's-" Tommy said,

"YES I KNOW TOMMY, I TRULY AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR THE LOSS OF YOUR FRIEND'S LIFE." Zordon said with a deep solomness in his voice as Kira cried on Trent's shoulder for comfort as the other rangers tried to console the crying girl,

"Zordon, there has to be something you can do to-" Tommy tried,

"I AM DEEPLY SORRY TOMMY, BUT THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO TO HELP YOUR FRIEND. REMEMBER YOUR FRIEND AND HIS GREAT SACRIFICE TO KEEP YOU ALL SAFE." Zordon said as Kira cried harder thinking about how Conner sacrificed himself to save her. Then hey body was enveloped in red sparks as she stood for a moment and then collapsed into Trent's arms, both of which fell over as Kira's right hand fell over showing the source of the red sparks,

"Zordon what's happening to her?" Kim asked very concerned,

"IT WOULD APPEAR THAT THE COMBINATION OF THE TWO DINO-GEMS POWERS THAT YOUNG KIRA HAS IN HER POSESSION ARE TOO MUCH FOR HER TO HANDLE AT THE MOMENT. SHE WILL BE OK AS HER BODY ADAPTS TO THE INFLUX OF POWER." Zordon answered reassuringly, as Alpha wheeled over a sort of gurney for Kira to recuperate on. As she was placed on, everyone in the room looked down on the unconscious girl with deep concern as she looked just as peaceful as Conner's lifeless body.

(Ranger Command Center 2004)

Tini, Billy, and Hayley were down in Tommy's lab trying to save as much of the equipment and data as much as they could with the given situation of the house as safe as it was, was being invaded by Mesogog's foot troops,

"Trini hit that red button against the wall! Quick!" Hayley instructed,

"Ok" Trini said as she hit button with activated the final line of defense to the lab, all the of entrances were sealed by large heavy steel doors,

"Umm Hayley that's great and all, but how are we suppose to get out? You know they're just gonna wait for us to get out." Billy asked,

"Well that's where you two come in, I'll just teleport with you two too the rendezvous point." Hayley explained,

"Ok so where do we start?" Trini asked,

"Ok Billy I want you to start sending everything on the main computer to the server that is being shared right now, Trini I want you to start booby trapping the lab, there should be some explosives in that corner over there. And I'll start getting whatever equipment I can carry with me when we teleport, come on lets go. It wont take those guys long to break through those doors." Hayley instructed as she and the two former rangers scattered in the lab to try and save as much as they could before they had to destroy the lab.

(Moon Palace 1993)

As the dust smoke cleared there appeared to be a thrown with a large "Z" being the center symbol on the back, as it slowly span around it reveled that it was none other than Lord Zedd who was sitting in the thrown,

"Who are you?" Elsa asked defiantly while everyone else in the room bowed and groveled at Lord Zedd's feet,

"I, my dear am Lord Zedd." Zedd answered sounding angry at the fact that this outsider isn't bowing at his power,

"Oh . . .and you are who?" Elsa asked very sarcastically,

"Bow to me you harpy!" Zedd demanded as he struck Elsa with lightning from his staff,

"nuhhhhhhh" Elsa cried out as she used her sword to deflect the lightning blast, after a few seconds Zedd backed off his blast to Elsa,

"Hmm, you are indeed powerful. What is your name?" Zedd inquired,

"Hehe, my lord; I am Elsa, and I am from a future in which you don't exist." Elsa explained,

"What do you mean I don't exist in the future?!" Zedd yelled out in rage at the news,

"Well in the future you were defeated, and well though some chance of fate I have been thrown to this point in time. To give evil a second chance." Elsa explain as Zedd listened in delight as he could see where Elsa was going,

"And what of Rita Repulsa?" Zedd inquired,

"She lacked the vision to carry out the plan we had created to defeat the ranges once and for all. She had to be . . .Taken care of." Elsa explained,

"For all the best I suppose, so tell me about this plan and of the progress you have made Elsa." Zedd asked,

"Well we have successfully eliminated the red ranger from my time and I-" Elsa said as Zedd cut her off,

"Rangers from your time!!!" Zedd yelled out in rage,

"Umm yes my lord, a small complication to me being here. They came along for the ride." Elsa explained sheepishly,

"Ugh, well I suppose there is one less ranger to worry about then but there are still a mess more to worry about" Zedd resigned to the reality of things,

"As I was saying my lord, we have successfully eliminated the red ranger and I believe your white ranger is very disillusioned by it. In addition to this when the white ranger from my time morphed he was separated from his evil twin, which means we have another ally out there for us to-" Elsa said as the evil white dino ranger materialized out of thin air,

"My ears are ringing so that means you must be talking about Me.," the evil white ranger said very casually,

"How did you get in here undetected?! And who are you? A ranger" Zedd enquired as he raised his staff to attack,

"Now everyone take it easy, Zedd this is the evil white ranger I told you about; and this is his power, the power of invisibility. White ranger this is lord Zedd our new benefactor. Gentlemen lets try and play nice, we need each other." Elsa jumped in before things got out of hand.

"Well, what's the next phase of the plan?" Zedd asked,

"Well now that that's out of the way I'm out of here." The white ranger said as he turned invisible and was gone from the moon palace,

"No wait" Elsa called out but it was too late,

"Forget him, he's a lose cannon. What's next in the plan my dear?" Zedd asked,

"Well we just follow the same plan that we have been. Eliminate the weakest ranger" Elsa explained,

"And who is next on the list" Zedd asked,

"Well he is the leader, its . . ." Elsa said

(Angel Grove Mountain Range 2004)

Streaks of red, blue, yellow, pink, and black streaked across the sky and landed on a familiar rock formation,

"Wow I haven't been here since I first heard it was destroyed" Adam reminisced as he looked around at the ruins,

"Oh my god, I can't believe its gone" Kat said in disbelief as she surveyed the ruins,

"Man this is worse then I thought it was" Zach said in total disillusion, the group as disillusioned and in shock of the destruction of their command center. For the most part all of the past rangers didn't want to go see the ruins because they didn't want to remember it that way, however some did go back to pay their final respects to their fallen mentor and thought it was only natural to go back to the place where they first met him to do this. The group looked around and reminisced to they're times there, several moments went by in silence. Then streaks of blue and yellow landed next to the group as they were looking around the ruins of Zordon's command center,

"Oh man that was a close one." Hayley said as she let out a sigh of relief and whipped sweat from her forehead,

"Yeah I didn't think we'd make it" Trini said as she struggled to gain her composure,

"With everything that we saved and transferred, I'm sure we can find a way to bring Tommy and his team back." Billy added, as everyone looked at them thankful that they were able to join them safely,

"Hey Hayley I'm glad your safe, but why are we meeting here" Zach asked the same question that was on everyone's mind,

"Well if you all will follow me I will show you" Hayley explained as she went to the center of the ruins,

"Open Alpha Delta Tango Foxtrot 1 5 7 3" Hayley said to everyone's confusion, then suddenly,

"Password accepted, welcome Hayley. Password reset to next code" a computerized voice responded as a hidden door appeared and opened for Hayley,

"WOAH!!!" everyone yelled out as they saw what was happening around them,

"Come on guys come inside this is like an emergency bunker, not only is a spare command center but it is like a bunker and is ready for anything. Think of it as like a fortress." Hayley explained as she led them inside,

"Whoa" everyone said in amazement as they saw the new command center,

"A brand new command center beneath the ruins of the old command center, the perfect place to work under such extreme situations. No villain would think to look under the ruins of an old command center." Hayley said as she started to boot up the computers and lights. The room had a bit of a dark navy blue color on the walls and a grey hard tile floor, there was a large flat screen monitor on the wall to the left of the hidden entrance with computer consoles in front of them going along this wall towards the wall on the other side of the wall with smaller monitors corresponding to the consoles. There was a door next to the hidden entrance that lead to a panic room/sleeping quarters for any team or group to get a restful nights sleep without worrying about a midnight raid on their hidden base,

"Hayley this is phenomenal." Billy said in awe at the computer consoles,

"Hayley, how is this possible?" Jason asked,

"Well me and Tommy have been working on this ever since he found the dino gems, sorry for all the secrecy about this but if we ever needed this base the fewer people that knew about it would be best because then the chances of whatever villain is around find this base would be low" Hayley explained,

"Wow this place is great." Trini said,

"Yeah well let's get to work." Hayley said as her, Billy, and Trini began to work again while the others were getting settled in.

(Ranger command center 1993)

Everyone was gathered around Kira as she lay motionless on the table, suddenly the alarms blared signaling a massive disturbance,

"Oh man what could Astronima be planning now?!" Jason groaned,

"_Wait Astronima? She isn't suppose to be here for at least five to six years from now, what is going on? And how does Jason know about her?"_ Tommy thought as he looked over at Jason,

"ey yi yi yi yi yi" Alpha cried out in distress,

"Alpha what is it?" Kim asked,

"Umm Zordon, I think you'd better explain this. It's the same anomaly" alpha explained hesitantly,

"YES ALPHA YOU ARE CORRECT, RANGERS EVER SINCE THE RANGERS FROM THE FUTURE FIRST CAME TO BE IN OUR TIME WE HAVE NOTICED A RIP IN THE FABERIC OF TIME AND I SUSPECT IT IS DUE THE CHANGE IN THE STATE OF MINDS OF OUR KIMBERLY AND TOMMY ALONG WITH THE ADDITION OF THE RANGERS FROM THE FUTURE. THE ALERT JUST NOW SIGNALED A NEW DEVELOPMENT IN THE SITUATION. I HYPOTHESIZE THAT ONCE THE RANGERS FROM THE FUTURE AND THE FUTURE KIMBERLY AND TOMMY RETURN TO THE FUTURE THAT THE RIFT IN TIME AND SPACE WILL BE REPAIRED AND THAT NO ONE WITH HAVE ANY RECOLECTION OF WHAT HAS TRANSPIRED." Zordon explained as another siren rent off,

"Oh Zoltar it seems like what appears to be an evil white ranger is destroying downtown Angel Grove" Alpha alerted Zoltar as the others faced the viewing globe and the rangers from the future along with Tommy flinched as they saw it was the ranger from their time,

"Man not this guy again" Ethan groaned,

"You know this guy rangers?" alpha asked,

"Yeah, he's a clone of our white ranger but he was engineered to be evil" Tommy explained,

"Rangers he is moving too fast and because of his power its too hard to track him, you will have to teleport to downtown and find him before he hurts anyone" alpha instructed, the rangers fell into position behind Jason and he reached for his mopher,

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE" he called out as they began to morph,

"White tiger zord" Tommy called out,

"Mastodon" Adam called out but then suddenly turned back into Zach,

"Pterodactyl" Kim called out,

"Triceratops" Billy called out,

"Saber tooth tiger Trini called out and then suddenly changed into Aiesha,

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason called out as they were instantly transported to downtown Angel grove, they stuck together and search for a while yielding no positive results,

"Guys this isn't working, let's split up and try to find this guy" Tommy ordered and with that the rangers split up and went looking for the evil white ranger copy,

(Ranger command center 1993)

Meanwhile the remaining dino thunder rangers were getting restless just waiting around at the command center for Kira to get better,

"Alpha is there anything we can be doing for her?" Trent asked,

"I'm sorry rangers but she needs to come out of this on her own" alpha explained,

"Well we cant just sit here doing nothing" Ethan said getting a bit ansy from not doing anything productive in the light of Conner's death and now Kira's vegetative state,

"Well you could out and help the other rangers locate the renegade ranger from your time" alpha suggested,

"Anything is better then just waiting around and hoping something good could happen" Ethan surmised,

"Dino thunder power up" Ethan called up and was morphed and teleported to downtown Angel grove,

"White ranger dino power activate" Trent called out and was morphed and teleported as well.

(Somewhere downtown Angel Gove)

Tommy had been searching for a while and had not seen anything that looked like the ranger copy but he had an unshakeable feeling that he was being watched or followed, this feeling was growing in him and just nagging him so much that to make himself feel better he drew out is sword Saba and held it at the ready. Tommy walked like this for awhile then suddenly an innocent woman ran out in front of him making him almost attack out of just being startled,

"Get out of here and get to safety" He instructed as he back off from her, he kept walking and came to an open square area of downtown that had a glowing yellow line diving it in half as what he knew as Angel Grove and the other half he didn't recognize there was what looked like a newspaper building with half a sign that read "ly planet" and he didn't know what it meant but shrugged it off,

"Nice suit, but there is only room for only white ranger in this city. And your looking at him" it was the evil white ranger standing in front of Tommy across the square with his sword at the ready for a fight,

"We'll see about that" Tommy yelled out as he took a ready stance.

**A/N: Hey guys again sorry for the long wait of an update life, school, and drama really dominated my life and really left no inspiration to write but I'm back now and I would have had this out by Christmas day but I got sick with the flu (wtf I never get flu) anyway just in time for the new year, I hope you enjoy the new season of Paradox. Please R & R thanks.**


	13. Scattering Tides

**Paradox: A Rangers Through Time Story**

**By Lord-of-Dragons2007**

**A/N: **I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on, this is my first try so please play nice kids. Enjoy.

**LAST TIME ON PARADOX:**

An explosive emotional out burst for Conner as he rushed towards Goldar with everything he had. At the point of impact with Conner and Goldar was large white glow similar to the detonation of an atomic bomb enveloped the two warriors, as the glow streaked up, the brighter the glow got. Suddenly the ball of energy fell sharply to the ground with such force that ground shook violently for a few seconds, smoke emitted from the center of the impact. Slowly the smoke cleared to revel the shadowy figures of Conner and Goldar. Conner's suit was badly torn around the joints and in other various other areas, the visor of his helmet was cracked and had a hole over his left eye, he had a hard time staying on his feet. He fell to his knees looked at his morpher and took his red Dino Gem,

"Kira! Catch!" Conner yelled as he tossed his gem to her,

"I love, you and I will be with you even in death." Conner said Kira who looked on in shock as Conner fell forward as he demorphed and just lied there motionless; the strain of all the energy he had used to try and end the battle with Goldar had been too much for Conner to bear.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked defiantly while everyone else in the room bowed and groveled at Lord Zedd's feet,

"I, my dear am Lord Zedd." Zedd answered sounding angry at the fact that this outsider isn't bowing at his power,

"Oh . . .and you are who?" Elsa asked very sarcastically,

"Bow to me you harpy!" Zedd demanded as he struck Elsa with lightning from his staff,

"Hey Hayley I'm glad your safe, but why are we meeting here" Zach asked the same question that was on everyone's mind,

"Well if you all will follow me I will show you" Hayley explained as she went to the center of the ruins,

"Open Alpha Delta Tango Foxtrot 1 5 7 3" Hayley said to everyone's confusion, then suddenly,

"Password accepted, welcome Hayley. Password reset to next code" a computerized voice responded as a hidden door appeared and opened for Hayley,

"WOAH!" everyone yelled out as they saw what was happening around them,

"Come on guys come inside this is like an emergency bunker, not only is a spare command center but it is like a bunker and is ready for anything. Think of it as like a fortress." Hayley explained as she led them inside,

"Nice suit, but there is only room for only white ranger in this city. And your looking at him" it was the evil white ranger standing in front of Tommy across the square with his sword at the ready for a fight,

"We'll see about that" Tommy yelled out as he took a ready stance.

(Fade to black)

(Fade back in)

(Some Where Downtown Angel Grove)

Almost like two cowboys waiting for the other to make a move so to did the two white rangers standing at the ready for what they both knew was gonna be a long fight. Then suddenly the evil white Dino Ranger dashed forward performing his super speed attack,

"HAHAHAHAHA! You have your youthful body but you still have the reflexes of an old man" mocked the evil white Dino Ranger,

"Ugh, true I may have my youth again but it will be my experience that will see me though this fight." Tommy retorted as he rose to his feet, at which point his Brachio-Staff appeared, holstered to his hip in a flash. Tommy took the newly acquired weapon and flipped it to fire mode,

"Normally I don't play for keeps, but your side seems to be when you took Conner's life" Tommy said,

"Oh boo hoo. Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it!" The evil white ranger taunted, which he would live to regret. Then all of a sudden Tommy jabbed the Brachio-Staff into the ground unleashing a fiery fissure heading quickly toward the white Dino Ranger, as it made it contact the white Dino Ranger was briefly engulfed in flames and then a great deal amount of sparks went flying from the white Dino Ranger.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with slow reflexes" mocked Tommy as the white Dino Ranger fell to the ground then proceeded to bull rush the ranger as he got back to his feet, Tommy then connected with the ranger with full force behind him and continued as the white ranger was stunned and being pushed with such force. The two rangers were running out of room between them and a near by wall, Tommy noticed this and braced himself behind the Dino Ranger for impact and continued on his collision course to the wall with full speed ahead, as the two made contact with the wall they made it with such force and strength that they surprisingly went through the wall. After the first wall Tommy just kept going with the white ranger to keep on inflicting damage to the Dino Ranger passing through offices and hallways, after the third the Dino Ranger regained his composure and stopped Tommy in his tracks and did the same to him in the opposite direction. They went through the same three walls back toward the square, after they had gotten out of the building the Dino Ranger threw Tommy back across the square where Tommy had first started. So here they were back to square one, both are winded but still stood fresh and ready for the battle. Then suddenly the dragon dagger showed up holstered around Tommy's waist, seeing this Tommy grabs the dagger with the blade facing down in his fist,

"I don't know what's going on but I'm going to use this to my advantage" Tommy thought,

Seeing this the white Dino Ranger reached for his blade max sword to match Tommy so they could go toe to toe more evenly. Both the rangers circled around the other sizing the other up,

"When ever your ready, **old** man" the white Dino Ranger teased

(Angel Grove Mountain Range 2004)

Meanwhile back at the ranger emergency bunker Hayley, Billy, and Trini worked quickly to get the emergency bunker's systems up and running while the others got settled into the bunker,

"Hayley I've tapped into the morphing grid" Billy exclaimed,

"Great now the connections with-" Hayley began,

"Wait the morphing grid, Hayley what are you planning?" Jason asked to everyone's interest,

"Well the current team of rangers are gone, Tommy is gone, and Messogog is running around unchecked by anyone. We need a team of rangers now." Hayley explained,

"Wait a minuet, you don't mean us do you?" Zack inquired,

"Well who else better to defend us in our time of need, than the best that ever was?" Hayley explained,

"Come on guys, the world needs us now. I'm sure some of you guys missed it" Adam spoke up,

"Well I did sorta miss it" Katherine sheepishly admitted,

"I did too" Jason admitted,

"You see there we go" Hayley said knowingly,

"HOLY SMOKES!" Aiesha exclaimed from seemingly nowhere,

"Aiesha where are you?" Zach yelled worried looking for his girlfriend,

"Over here" Aiesha yelled from a far back room, the other rushed over to see what she was yelling about. The group of former rangers and their technical advisor had found Aiesha in front of a large door with an intense bright light coming from it look up in awe,

"Babe, what . . . are . . . you . . ." Zach said as he and the others realized what she was staring in awe at,

"My god . . . " the former rangers said in awe.

(Reefside 2004)

In the past few hrs that the Dino Rangers and the former rangers had been away Messogog and his minions had continued to tighten their grip on the city, by now about half of the city laid under Messogog's rule, the other half being defended by the military. However the military is no match for the forces of Messogog,

"My lord we have taken half the city and Raxx is currently busy fortifying our advancing position" Zeltrax informed,

"What is taking you dolts so long? The whole city should be mine by now!" Messogog hissed in anger,

"My apologies my lord we-" Zeltrax started,

"I don't care about your apologies Zeltrax, just take the city!" Messogog hissed before he cut the transmission,

As Messogog's forces advance, the military troops that are stationed there try valiantly to hold the line. However sadly the troops are next to ineffective against the army of Tyranodrones and are greatly over whelmed.

(Moon Palace 1993)

The battle for control between Zedd and Elsa had been raging for a while now, Zed had been zapping Elsa with lightning from his staff while Elsa had been desperately defending against the blasts with her sword,

"Bow to your lord, you harpy!" Zedd shouted,

"My lord, there was a misunderstanding I apologize for my disrespect!" Elsa had yielded,

"That's right, you had better learn your place you worm!" Zedd shouted,

"Many apologies my lord." Elsa said as Zedd had lain off the lightning zap,

"_I'll just do to this sap what I did to Rita, just have to wait for the right time to strike"_ Elsa thought,

"Now where is my darling wife, you hag?" Zedd inquired,

"Uhhhhh, she's out for a nap my lord, with no disrespect my lord why are no here?" Elsa quickly lied,

"I do not explain myself to worms, but if you must know I have come here because my darling wife cannot finish off those pesky power rangers" Zedd explained,

"Well my lord I'm afraid to tell you this but the ranger problem is a bit more serious than you know." Elsa explained,

(Split-screen, left is angel grove 1993. Right is Reefside 2003)

Both places where the fabric of space and time had been damaged had now gotten bigger, and now different realities are starting to mesh together as the barriers between realities and world's starts to crumble. As different versions of the world start to collide and try to push into one existence, but only one world can physically exist in one physical location. The phantom ranger watched in fear as the territory that he was left to govern for millennia was in grave danger and stood on the edge of destruction. As he continued to watch the events unfold with the fabric of time and space weaken so did his powers and his physical form, if the events continue to get worse so does his condition,

"I need to go see him" he says,

(Ranger Command center 1993)

Alpha and Zordon had had been monitoring both Tommy's fight, and time/space anomaly when the phantom ranger materialized in the command center,

"KRONOMUS IT IS SO VERY GOOD TO SEE YOU, I HAD WONDERED IF THIS ANOMALY WE HAD BEEN FOLLOWING HAD BEEN WEAKENING YOUR POWERS" Zordon said,

"Zordon I had wished I was able to see you under better circumstances but as you can see my powers are very weak and getting weaker, if these events continue then my existence will be no more and the entire universe will be destroyed" Kronomus said,

"YES I KNOW, WHAT CAN WE DO TO HELP YOU?" Zordon asked,

"There was once a prophecy that foretold of a chosen pair of rangers that would journey a great distance home, they are the only ones that'll be able to save us" Kronomus spoke,

"I THINK I KNOW WHICH RANGERS YOU SPEAK OF KRONOMUS, WE CAN ONLY HOPE AT THIS TIME THAT THE POWER PROTECTS THEM UNTIL WE CAN REACH THEM" Zordon said solemnly,

"What is it you plan to do Kronomus?" Alpha asked,

"I plan to take what is left of my powers and distribute them to the chosen rangers and then fuse my essence to one of them to assist them in the repairs of the fabric of space and time. With any luck when the repairs are made everything should be back to normal and none of us will have any recollection of this." Kronomus explained,

"THE BEST WE CAN HOPE FOR IS THAT EVERYTHING GOES ACCORDING TO PLAN." Zordon said,

(Some where downtown Angel Grove 1993)

The other rangers had reunited with each other unaware that Tommy had already found and engaged the evil white Dino Ranger,

"Did you guys find anything?" Jason asked,

"No nothing yet" the others said scattered,

"Wait where's Tommy?" Kim asked,

"You guys don't think he-" Ethan started,

"He probably found him and is fighting him, we need to find him" Billy said,

"Not so fast rangers" Elsa said as she appeared with at least 25 piranhatrons,

"_Arent they suppose to be putties?"_ Kim thought to herself,

"Guys we're surrounded" Trini said worriedly,

"ATTACK!" Elsa called out, and the foot soldiers obeyed and charged forward with their weapons drawn as Elsa slowly advanced with her sword drawn heading toward Jason. Just as she arrived at where Jason was fighting, Jason had finish fighting off another piranhatron,

"So your him huh, the first one. The first leader of the power rangers, consider it an honor to be thrashed from the future" Elsa said smugly,

"You should consider it an honor to lose to me" Jason said as he stood at the ready with his Tyrano sword at the ready to fight. Then suddenly Elsa just exploded at him with swift attacks with her sword that Jason easily defended against, the battle between these two was very fast and very ferocious. The others could see the fight but were unable to come to Jason's aid because they were each facing at least three piranhatrons at once, but for the moment Jason was handling himself well.

(Angel Grove Square 1993)

Tommy and the evil white Dino Ranger had now been fighting a long time now, and much like Jason's fight was very fast in that each attack was quick and merciless, they had finally locked their swords against each other,

"Your pretty good old man, but your still just as weak as that red that died." The Dino Ranger said mockingly,

"Then if I'm so weak how come, you're struggling to beat me?" Tommy asked,

"I can beat you any time I want, I'm just toying with you for the sport" the Dino Ranger said, at that moment Tommy caught the white Dino Ranger off guard by swinging his right leg behind the Dino Ranger's right leg and slammed him to the ground hard and pointed his Brachio Staff at his throat,

"Its over, I'm taking you in." Tommy said,

"This isn't over yet not by a long shot" the Dino Ranger said before he disappeared from sight signaling he had used his invisibility power to get away,

"Damn" Tommy said, then his communicator went off,

"Tommy where are you?" Kim asked worriedly,

"I just had a run in with the white Dino Ranger" Tommy explained,

"Tommy we need you, Elsa and some goons just attacked us and we're way overwhelmed and Jason is fighting Elsa one on one" Kim explained hurriedly,

"I'm on my way, where are you guys?" Tommy asked,

"Follow where you hear the noise" Kim said before she cut off communication, and Tommy used his ears to find the battlefield,

(Ranger Fortress 2003)

The team of former rangers looked in awe as they saw in a giant well-lighted room, the past ranger zords. There they all were, perfectly restored and in working condition. The component zords for the megazord, the component zords for the thunder megazord, the ninja megazord, and the shogun megazord, even the different zords from the dino thunder rangers were there,

"Hayley how are these here, and in working condition?" Jason asked,

"Well when me and Tommy started constructing this fortress we found the storage facility that was used for the zords when you guys were on active duty, but they were badly damaged and not maintained. So me and Tommy in addition to building this place decided to refurbish the zords here in the event we needed this kind of fire power which I'm sure at some point we'll need now." Hayley explained,

"Oh my god they've never looked better" Trini said tearfully,

"Talk about a blast from the past" Zach said,

"Tell you guys what, why don't you all go and get reacquainted with the zords while I finish getting the last bit of the fortress up and running" Hayley offered,

"Great" they all said at once and all took off like kids in a candy store which for the first time since this crisis broke out brought a smile to her face.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in chapters but between heartache (love or lack there of) and school I hardly have time to write, thanks to a lengthy pass cuz of bad weather I was able to write this and update some other stories I had going too. Sadly my little pass is done and I start school again, having said that hopefully I'll have another chapter for you guys during spring break which will be sometime next month hopefully. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter hope it wasn't too scattered, and please please please read and review.**


End file.
